


Lena and the Legends

by innova889



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbians in Space, POV Lena Luthor, Rescue Missions, Sara Lance is missing, Swearing, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Time Travel, everyone hits on lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889
Summary: Lex and Leviathan are gone, things are...good, but why does Lena feel so empty, why does it take every inch of energy to just get out of bed...She knows she needs to get better. Maybe, just maybe she could find a home within a bunch of misfits...orLena Luthor Joins the Legends
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor(minor), Lena Luthor/zari tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 289
Kudos: 574





	1. Meet the Legends

**Febuary 2020**

**One month after crisis on infinite earths**

_“Just like any other villain…”_

The phrase kept repeating in her head…

Kara had given up on her, she didn’t even fight for her, just gave up.

With shaky hands she lifted the tumbler to her lips ingesting the bitter whiskey, this was….number something, she didn’t care at this point.

Lex was using her (glass number something plus one)

Lillian was indifferent (glass number something plus two)

Alex used her for crisis and never even checked on her after…

Kara thought she was a villain (glass number something plus three, four , five)

She tried to drink another but couldn’t her hands began to shake, her eyes began to blur… with a frustrated scream she threw the tumbler across the room….

“FUCK” she screamed and a sob escaped her lips. Suddenly she felt her stomach turn covering her mouth with her hands she ran to her bathroom, emptying her bowels. As she put her forehead on the cold sink a halfsob/half laugh escaped her, Fucking Kara, to think she was ready to call it a early night with some tea and watch that documentary ruby was pestering her about.

After vomiting what felt like two days’ worth of food, she drank a glass of cold water and settled down on her bed. Grabbing the remote she switched on the TV to drown out the thoughts in her head.

She switched to channel 52 their new entertainment channel, two anchors were loudly arguing about something….

“Look, the facts are straight…Ava Sharpe, Sara lance and the legends are a rogue organisation with no rules or regulations placed on them, they took federal money and are now missing, and more importantly they are frauds, they said it themselves...” the woman on the right said, she looked like straight out of FOX news.

“Come on Ms Anderson, that fraud part was clearly a lie by Ms Sharpe to help Sara Lance, you could see she was uncomfortable with the whole documentary situation, in fact most of the legends wanted the documentary to continue but gave up for their captain, I think even you would agree such type of familial loyalty is hard to come by these days. Its something to aspire to...“The other panelist a guy who looked fresh out of grad school said.

“What’s that supposed to mean…” Ms. Anderson snapped…”anyway that’s not the point, they have Mick Rory a known central city criminal who has fought with the Flash, You have a clone…A Clone…” she emphasized….(Lena got angry with that, what’s wrong with that)”you have people from the future….” She kept droning on….Lena had enough self righteousness for a day or five....

Lena turned off the TV. She took a deep breath.

The Legends…

They seemed like a close knit group… She brought her laptop to her lap with great difficulty, her hands still shaking from all the alcohol. She was curious about the group and she needed a distraction.

She opened her browser and typed ‘legends’ in her search engine, many results came out, none of them remotely related to the group. Lena huffed. How come she hadn’t heard of them…

Oh….

For the first time it dawned on her that she was on a new earth, new people, new locations, new history.

‘Age of heroes’ the president called it, The Flash, Green Arrow, Batwoman… legends in the making. Stories for decades to come…

Lena had been so obsessed with Kara and Non-Nocere that she ignored the rest of this new world, she remembered the red wave from crisis she remembered the screams in the ship as people disappeared, right in front of her eyes… She was alive now, A gift given to her by the gods of this earth. Or so they keep telling her...

Her determination for her Non-nocere grew stronger….

Fuck KARA…

She will show her she is good, But a deep sadness grew in her heart.

She shook her head and edited her search parameters to Legends + superhero.

Results came out of Flash, Green Arrow, and Supergirl…

Great…Just Great….

She remembered the names Sara Sharpe, no Lance…

She finally typed Sara Lance in her search engine…

This time the search came out with pictures of a blonde woman in a white skin tight suit. She.was.gorgeous, the suit really did wonders to her figure, her eyes a beautiful shade of blue...

Lena did a double take when she saw the top result.

“WHITE CANARY THIRST FORUM” on a website called SUPPSapphic .com.

Brining her cursor to the link she hesitated, this was a rabbit hole she didn’t know if she should enter.

She thought about going to the other link…. But she hesitated on that too…

Fuck it…

Taking a deep breath she clicked SUPPSaphic.com

The page was decent….almost like reddit… it looked professionally made.

The topics were varied…

_White Canary/Canary from Star city same person???_

_Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe-badass WLW…_

_Clone CANARY fan fiction thread…_

_ARMS…._

_White canary/Supergirl?…_

Lena snorted at the last one ‘good luck with that’ she thought…as far as she knew Kara was as straight as they came.

_“MEET THE LEGENDS LINK”_

Lena clicked the last link. It redirected her to a vimeo page.

Various photos of the legends came out, with narration. Images of their, heroics? Shenanigans, yeah that seemed like an appropriate word. Photos with Obama, Japanese commercials, reaction videos…

As the movie went on Lena couldn’t help but smile, these were not superheroes they bumbled on to a successful mission. She also cried (she was really getting tired of crying) when Sara talked about losing a friend.

She fell in love with Ava’s devotion to her girlfriend…

She fell in love with Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood’s hijinks…

She smiled at the end montage of them celebrating….

She thought about how nice it would be to have a family like that, people who love you no matter what, who took care of you…

The sadness in her heart grew after she realized she had that, sort of… with Kara and her friends…

Now she had nothing…

Why couldn’t she let her anger go….

So Kara lied to her, treated her as two different persons…so what….

She knew the answer, she knew deep in her heart that Kara had done wrong to her, but it still hurt. It hurt her, she trusted Kara with everything….

She lov…

No, she couldn’t go there…

She sighed and resumed the movie where she left, smiling at the legend’s antics…

When it ended it was late….

Gently she kept her laptop on her side table and lied down, she imagined what it would be like to travel with the legends, to be a part of that family, maybe do science experiments with Ray, Hanging out with CloneCanary(she giggled at the name), maybe even smoke Behrad’s stash…

As sleep overtook her, for the first time in a long time she slept with a smile on her face…


	2. Eat your mush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loomworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great response, I hope you like this chapter :)

June 2020

_“Obey the fates…eat your mush…you’ll be happy just like two ladybugs…”_

Lena couldn’t believe it… her two favorite tv shows were crossing over, Lady Astra and badass captaians Lance and Sharpe met…

Okay she could have done without the creepy Mr Parker but shell take the victories where shell get them, and she knew …she KNEW Lance-Sharpe were canon,(screw you Andrea, Sharpe is asexual, my ass) this was cause for celebration, she would go to the fates tomorrow (praise the fates) and beg for blue mush… or maybe if she had any courage ask the fates for Kara from construction to notice her.

Then suddenly they cut back an forth between different TV shows…

Mr Parker began zapping them out ending the crossover

She learned the first names of Lance (Sara) and Sharpe (Ava)…

(Often she would get flashes of a life which she lived…she knew deep down something was wrong in the world but like Mr Parker said REPRESS)

Then Mr Parker began to zap them away, Lady Astra surrendered and went back to Highcastle Abby with Mr Constantine. Captains Lance and Sharpe shared an epic kiss when Dhan killed them…Then…

Nothing…

She stared at the blank screen for minutes blinking… what the hell happened …

A loud knock on her door, jolted her out of her shock…

“Lena!!! Open up, its Andrea” the banging continued…

Pissed off she went to the door yanking it open…

“The fuck Andrea”

Andrea didn’t even wait for an invitation inside…

“Have you seen ultimate buds?” she asked.

“What are you talking about…” Lena asked incredulously.

“This”

The TV screen flickered to the bright and vibrant colors of Ultimate Buds…

Zari was standing with Behrad and Nate…

“SCREW THE FATES”

Lena gasped… Andrea turned towards her, put her hands on her biceps.

“She cant say things like that, the fates provide us with everything…” Lena rambled

“Come on Lena you know deep in your heart, this is not right, you shouldn’t be wearing that grey outfit, you shouldn’t be living in a house like this, I mean look, its dreary…we shouldn’t be excited for mush, even if it is blue, we were meant for more…” she gently cups her cheeks, Lena closes her eyes and leans into it, like a person in a desert looking for water, she missed someone caring for her…

“YOU are meant to be more than this…” Andrea whispered.

Lena knew she was right, of course she did but whenever those thoughts came to her mind she was hit with a unbearable sadness, or a crippling loneliness...

She has flashes of betrayal, of heartbreak but couldn't figure out the context, but deep deep down she knew ...

She preferred to get invested in TV because she didnt want to deal with those feelings...

"Maybe...Maybe i like it here, maybe I am happy here.." she whispered, her anger grew as she zeroed in to the feelings she had been repressing "Maybe I dont want to be more" she snapped at Andrea, who was taken aback. "Maybe I like being the perfect little toy for the fates, to use as they please to amuse themselves..." she was furious now... 

Because the feeling of betrayal, her anger were coming back, her heart began beating rapidly, breathing was becoming difficult...

_"I killed my brother for you, dont you understand what you have done..."_

"Lena!!!" Andrea tightened her grip on her arms. "Lena please, come back to me, you are spiraling..."

"I promise you Lena..." tears were streaming down Andrea's cheeks, Lena realized she was crying too...

"I will protect you...you jump, I jump"

_"I will protect you..."_

_"Promise..."_

_"I will always be your friend ..."_

Lena let out sob as Andrea hugged her, engulfing her in a protective embrace...

Lena leaned into it as the memories of her other life, her real life came flooding back to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like just like Ava, Lena would ignore her true feelings(well she did) the only difference is that she is way more confident than Ava, and also the luthors did a number on her psyche...
> 
> Ava on the other hand goes into complete denial when it comes to bad things that happen to her (clone, being shot in the head)


	3. A long time ago... we used to be friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the super friends dont look good in this one, I like to say they are OOC but I am still salty how they treated Lena in season 5

**November 2020**

Things were strange…

Lex and Leviathan were defeated… thankfully no-one in the public knew of Lex’s involvement, everyone thought he died a hero, truth was he was stranded in the pre-historic times, the Flash helped them, he was safe and the world was safe from him.

Two months had passed since that weird alternate reality she lived in, fates, gods…Lena was slowly settling down…

She was part of the ‘Super friends’ now, somewhat…she could tell they were wary around her, not that she could blame them, not that she cared (at least she liked to think so).

Things with Kara were not how it used to be, Lena had no illusions that things would go back to how they were, but Kara was polite, too polite around her…

And it made her blood boil….

Kara wasn’t hostile or cold like the day she apologized, nor was she overly friendly before the reveal, she was just polite, extremely polite. She barely kept eye contact Lena for more than five minutes, her sentences were short and to the point, what was worse that there was no anger in them, just indifference like she was talking to a business associate. Even worse was that Kara started dating the human equivalent of an encyclopedia. Lena was at her wits end, but the masochist, that she was she still tried to salvage whatever friendship with Kara she could. But she was tired of being the only one.

So here she was sitting in Kara’s couch with the super friends during a game night invited by Kara herself, paired up with Jonn .

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kara rest her head on William’s shoulder as he was droning on about some prize he won. She had to use all her strength not to throw up.

“So Lena …” Alex’s voice brought her back to reality “anyone special in your life?”

It was an innocent question…

It should be an innocent question…

But to Lena it felt like some had slapped her.

She put on her business face “No, no one” she smiled sweetly.

Alex’s eyes went from Kara to her “Well don’t worry there is someone out there for you”

“Or maybe, I am happy as it I am” there was a little bite to her reply.

Did Alex know?

She had been careful; she was using all her Luthor training to hide her feelings towards Kara…

Had she been too obvious…

She could feel a headache coming. She looked around Alex was back to talking to Kelly, Jonn was reshuffling the game, Nia was talking to brainy, her eyes finally landed on Kara, her head was still on William’s shoulder, their eyes met, but Kara quickly lifted them up back to William smiling softly.

She was a stranger here, the odd one out, it was better when they were lying to her.

Lena felt her throat close; she needed to get out of here…

She got up quietly without alarming anyone, she quickly gathered her things.

“Guys it’s been fun but I think I am going to head out” it took all her strength for her voice to not shake.

Kara at least stood up, came over to her and gave her a brief hug, formal. As soon as she started she began to withdraw like touching Lena was burning her.

Lena wanted to scream…

She took a deep breath and held on to Kara. Kara looked up at her with questioning eyes. Lena decided she would try one more time.

“We…uhm” she cleared her throat “…we should get lunch sometime”

Kara had an unreadable expression on her face for a time then she smiled even though it didn’t reach her eyes (Kara never smiled for Lena anymore)

“Sure tomorrow Nonaans?” it wasn’t a lunch date, it was an appointment, but Lena would take what was given…

_Pathetic…_

She let Kara go who went straight back to William. While the others bade her farewell in a chorus.

With a heavy heart she left the building.

She would try…she would try one last time to save whatever was left between her and Kara…

**The next day**

Lena was nervous…

Things with Kara used to be easy, even when Supergirl did those horrible things to her, lied to her, Kara was kind to her.

Now it felt like walking on the tip of a sword.

She had come early, her heart running a mile a minute; she had ordered all of Kara’s favorites, she kept looking at the window waiting for Kara.

A few minutes in Kara came in, even after everything going on she still took Lena’s breath away…

With a hesitant smile she sat down at the opposite seat.

“Hey Lena, its been a while…”

“Yeah, you’ve been busy” Lena teased. Kara smiled shyly.

Lena considered it her greatest victory…

“Sorry, I left so suddenly last night,…” but Kara cut her off

“You had things to do I get it” and just like that the tension between them was back.

Lena quickly changed the subject…

“So how are things with Mr Dey ?” Lena inquired, lifting her up her cup of coffee to hide her frown. Kara had the same un readable expression from last night.

“Oh, he is great, we have so much fun together” Lena was finding it difficult to breathe. She willed her mind to not ask the next question, but she failed.

“Does he, does he know about Supergirl?”

Kara was quiet for a while; all the while Lena’s heart was breaking with each passing second because she knew the answer before Kara confirmed it.

“Yes” Kara uttered a single word; a single word shattered her heart. But she was a Luthor.

She put on her best smile…

“Of Course wouldn’t want to start a relationship based on secrets…”

_Shit…_

Lena, cursed herself, why couldn’t she control herself…

She chanced a look at Kara, who had an inferno in her eyes, Lena was surprised she wasn’t burning right now.

“Tell me how you really feel LENA” Kara’s voice was furious…

Lena gulped, there was no going back now, she had crossed the Rubicon.

“How long have you known him Kara? A month , a week” Lena bit back.

“A year whats your point…”

So much for salvaging whatever they had….

“You were quick to tell him your secret” Lena barked.

“This again…” Kara was angry now “not everything is about you, Lena”

Lena looked around the people at Noonan’s were watching them…

Lena got up, pulled out a couple of hundreds, threw them onto the plate…

“I am not doing this…” She began to leave.

She slammed opened the door to let the cold air hit her in the face.

“Of Course Lena run away, like you always do” Kara barked at her…following her outside. “Guess its Non-nocere part 2 now”

That was a low blow…

Tears welled up in her eyes, she saw guilt creep in Kara’s eyes…

“Lena…” she spoke softly, more softly than she had in a year, Lena couldn’t take it…

“Nice to know how highly you think of me Ms Danvers” She spoke with all her remaining strength, steeling her voice.

“If supergirl needs anything, please let me know, otherwise have a good day…”

Without giving Kara a chance to speak, she turned and walked away to her car , quickly she started the car and drove away, looking at Kara in the rearview mirror. When she could no longer see her she turned in an alley and stopped the car, breaking down into tears….

**Somewhere out there**

She didn’t know where she was, she tried not to be afraid, but her family, Ava were her strength, and she knew she was far, far away from them….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ?
> 
> not really, I love angst...


	4. Yolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginings, new introductions

**December 2020**

“Okay, get up…”

Lena huffed and just lay in the bed, she was just not feeling like getting up, no matter how much she tried(she was having a hard time finding the energy to do anything these days). She had a productive-ish night the last night, finished up a few of her paperwork for Luthorcorp, advanced few of her projects, even had a decent dinner with Lillian.

Lillian was a surprise the last few weeks, after crisis seeing her in that pastel suit really unnerved her…

On earth 38, she always had a frown on her face when she talked to Lena, here while not overly motherly, she talked to her nicely, actually listened to her, didn’t seem to have a grudge against her and hell even asked her to have lunch or dinner.

Maybe she missed Lex (Lena did too, in spite of the man he became)

She didn’t talk about Kara or the superfriends with Lillian, and as far as she knew Lillian didn’t have an anti-alien agenda. (She did admonish her about making Luthorcorp more profitable, not that she blamed her)

Lena was beginning to think that this Lillian was different than the one on earth 38.

Lena scoffed, who knew Lillian would be a refuge after whatever happened with Kara.

Still didn’t solve the problem of her not wanting to get up, she just wanted to stay in bed and do nothing.

Then it hit her…

Why couldn’t she?

She was CEO, she was young, she could do or not do whatever she wanted….

She had never taken a sick day or any personal days, neither in L-Corp or Luthorcorp.

So that’s it, she will do something only if she feels like it…

With a satisfied hum, she pulled her covers back over her head, lowering the temperature of her AC, and got ready to sleep…

Except …

She couldn’t sleep…

She tossed and turned, whenever she tried to close her eyes and tried to sleep, even the smallest noise disturbed her.

She huffed, throwing her blanket to the side. Her eyes went to her liquor cabinet, now locked.

No…

She won’t do that…

Not after the day she fought with Kara…

_She came home that day and began drinking bottle after bottle. She became so drunk that when the glass slipped from her hands it fell and broke the glass, when she tried to pick it up she slipped and cut her palm, badly. Fortunately for her the adrenalin kicked in and with shaky hands she dialed 911 and the paramedics saved her from bleeding out._

_She paid the paramedics an ridiculous amount to keep quiet about the incident, sent and made them sign NDAs._

No, she couldn’t do that to herself… she won’t let Kara dictate her life choices.

Last time something bad happened with Kara, she created non-nocere.

She won’t do that again…

She won’t spiral…

She was in a somewhat good place; she didn’t want to go down that path again.

Kara had called after their fight, many times in fact.

She ignored them…

After the incident with the paramedics, she decided she would put herself first. She would not answer the superfriends unless there is an emergency.

As far as she knew there was none. So now whenever Alex or Kara called she checked the news first of any incidents involving supergirl or the new vigilante first.

Through Kelly she delivered the message of contacting her only during emergencies, seems to have worked, their calls stopped, in fact no contact from any of them. Kelly would check-in on her once in a while to see if she was okay, and she would answer politely but to the point.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts…

Sighing she reached for it and saw the number was Lillian’s…

She picked up her call.

“Hello mother”

_“Dear, I would like to think that my earth 38 counterpart taught you Luthors don’t stay in bed till noon like a layabout”_

Lena rolled her eyes…

“No, she was very insistent on how Luthors behaved”

_“Clearly not as you are still in your home and its almost noon”_

Lena sighed, she debated if she wanted to tell what was going on, but Lillian surprised her again.

_“You seemed like you are burnt out, so here’s what going to happen, you are going to call your directors and tell them you are taking a leave, and you are going to go out meet some people NOT the super friends, get some fresh air and not stay at home”_

Lena huffed but a smile crept up her face…

“Fine” she huffed.

_“Pleasure as always talking to you too dear…”_

With that the line went silent.

Lena dropped the phone next to her, looking up at the ceiling…

Was she burnt out?

Ever since she came to National City, she had been working or helping Supergirl. Not to mention the assassination attempts on earth 38, Lex’s manipulations, and her fight(s) with Kara, she hadn’t had time for herself in almost four years.

Huh…

Maybe Lillian is onto something.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and just let her mind be free of thoughts.

In and out…

After five minutes she used all of her strength and finally got out of bed, took a shower, wore a comfortable combination of jeans and a light sweater. She wore a long coat over her outfit and went down to the near coffee shop.

For the first time in a long time she didn’t really have a plan.

When she entered the coffee shop, it was relatively sparsely occupied, she saw three people sitting at a table, two men and one woman. The men were chatting about, while the woman was glued to her phone.

She ordered a coffee and a muffin and sat down at the table near the window.

It felt strange…

Not having a crisis in National City this late into the year…

“Dude its Lena Luthor…” a voice sounded (probably one of the men)

Lena tensed, her old earth 38 habit kicking in….

“Who?” the second male voice said

Lena was offended, who didn’t know her…

“Huh” she thought (that’s not vain at all)

“She works with Supergirl…” one of the guys said “…owns Luthorcorp after Lex died?”

“Well , she is hot…”

THAWCK

THWACK

“Zari, what the fuck?!”

“Stop objectifying her, morons” The female voice sounded

Lena had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing.

“I am going to the ladies room, BEHAVE” the female, Zari said.

With that probably over, Lena went back to her food; she pulled out her phone and began checking headlines.

A few minutes later, the chair to her left got occupied.

“So…why don’t you join us?” Lena’s eyes snapped up, the girl from the other table, Zari was sitting across her, smiling a smile that was screaming trouble.

The girl was beautiful, long wavy brunette hair, black eyes, make up that Lena wouldn’t dream of trying (yet she was pulling it off)

“Excuse me?!”

“Well, You seemed to be more interested in our…” she gestured to herself and the guys back at her table” conversation than, whatever you are pretending to read”

Lena was incredulous “I don’t know what you are talking about”

The girl smirked

“Cool, cool…” she dawled…”Well, I am Zari Tarazi” She extended her hand.

“Lena Luthor” she hesitantly shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you…” Zari said.

“Likewise” Lena smiled.

Zari got up “Enjoy your coffee” she smiled and went towards her table.

Lena looked at the guys again, they looked oddly familiar.

Then it hit her…

One of the guys was Behrad Tarazi and the other was Nate Heywood…

These people were the Legends.

A long forgotten dream of meeting them came back to her mind, she remembered the Legends putting a smile on her face on one of the worst days of her life.

Now she had an open invitation from one of them to hang out…

But she couldn’t take it…could she…

Lillian did say to meet someone other than people in Kara’s group….

But she couldn’t…

It would seem too desperate…

But she was lonely, so she took a deep breath…YOLO right?

She got up and hesitantly approached the Legends…

“Hi, mind if I joined You?”

Zari looked up and smiled, pulling the remaining chair out…

“Not at all…”


	5. To not getting invited to the crossover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Behrad are slightly OOC here (maybe)

It was quiet for a while, no one knowing what to say…

Nate and Behrad were avoiding looking at her, finding their food the most interesting things in the world.

Lena began to quietly tap her foot wondering if this was a bad idea, she glanced a look at Zari who smiled at her, a real genuine smile. Lena couldn’t help but smile back (though hers was awkward). Zari then turned towards the boys and frowned.

“HEY…” She suddenly snapped, almost shocking Lena”…you dummies are making Lena uncomfortable, behave like humans for once.” She scolded them.

Nate looked up like a deer caught in the headlights, Behrad kept looking down. Nate looked between Zari and her.

“Behrad called you hot” he suddenly blurted out, pointing at the other .

“Dude, What the fuck!!”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh…(beside her Zari groaned)

”Its okay…” she smiled “I’ll take that as a complement”

“Sooo…” Behrad started”…You work with Supergirl?”

Lena smiled (It still hurt with everything that happened with Kara) “Yeah, sometimes”

“That’s cool…yeah, cool” Behrad bumbled.

“Which one is Supergirl?” Zari asked.

“Oh yeah…” Nate said ”…you haven’t met anyone else besides us have you”

“No, who else is there” Zari asked, taking a sip of a monstrosity that was a smoothie, which had a weird green color.

“There is the Flash, kid flash, frost, wild dog, Spartan, Supergirl, superman and…um” Nate said counting on his fingers” and um…uh, who else am I missing?”

Lena thought it would be a good time to pitch in “There is also Martian Manhunter, dreamer, brainaic - 5”

“I know only Martian Manhunter from all of them” Nate supplied.

“They are…were from my earth, I mean earth-38”

“I still can’t believe, there used to be a multiverse” Behrad said, taking a bite out of his cupcake.

Lena frowned.

Lex had kept _her_ memories intact, but for most of the other heroes, Jonn restored their memories. Did he not do it for the Legends?

“Were you in the crisis, Lena?” Behrad asked her.

Lena grimaced “Yeah, Alex…” Zari gave her a confused look ”Supergirl’s sister…” she explained, which Zari replied with a nod.

“She and I created a transmatter portal to evacuate earth 38 people to then earth 1”

Nate whistled “That’s pretty cool, we could use you on the waverider”

Lena hesitantly asked “Were you involved in Crisis”

Nate jutted his chin out “Yeah no, We had more important things to do”

“Nate is still salty, he wasn’t invited” Behrad smirked.

“Fuck off B”

Zari groaned, Lena laughed at their antics…

She raised her cup “You know what, Lets toast, to not getting invited”

“Yeah…” Behrad joined her “To not getting invited to the crossover”

“I was invited…”Nate joined them, Behrad rolled his eyes “but I’ll drink to that”

Zari joined them too…

They talked for a while sharing stories…

They laughed…

Lena felt a thousand times lighter than she had felt in almost two years, her cheeks hurt rom all the smiling.

Here the Legends didn’t care she was a Luthor, they didn’t care about Lex, as far as she knew they only cared what _YOU_ did,

_Deep in her mind she was scared this would be Kara all over again, that her heart would be broken again…there didn’t seem to be any secrets out here but, then again it didn’t seem like there were any secrets with Kara either._

After a story they quieted down for a bit…

Lena looked around there was a soft smile in everyone’s faces, Lena probably had one too…

“I needed this man…” Behrad contemplated.

“May I ask why?” Lena was curious.

Behrad hesitated for some time, Lena took a deep breath…

_Here it is …_

_The secrets…_

_The Lies…_

_And to think she thought it would be different…_

Her eyes began to moisten, no one would ever trust her with anything important…She wanted to get out of here…

“You know what…” Nate suddenly said, bringing her out of her thoughts”…Fuck it…” he looked directly at her “Please don’t tell this to anyone” he pleaded.

Lena nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“We came here to take a break actually, our captain Sara Lance disappeared almost six months ago, our co-captain Ava is a mess, she barely eats, barely sleeps, barely functions. We have been running pillar to post to finding Sara, there is more but I don’t know if its our secret to tell, we are really sorry”

“Its okay…” Lena croaked “we have only met”

This felt so refreshing…

They trusted her…

She smiled, she glanced at her phone and was surprised she was with the Legends for almost four hours.

“Shit” she muttered.

“You have to leave don’t you” Behrad frowned.

“yeah…”

“That sucks I was enjoying it here” he smiled but Lena could sense his sadness. Truth was she didn’t want to leave too.

“Maybe we can meet up sometime later” she asked.

Their faces lit up slightly…

“You better…” Zari smiled and hugged her.

“Come on I’ll show you out…” Zari took her hand and led her towards the door.

Lena looked back at the boys and waved. They grinned and waved back.

‘Dorks…’ Lena smiled.

When they went out of the shop, Zari stopped and turned towards her.

“Are you okay…you seemed emotional during the last conersation”

“No … uh…” She sighed

“Its just that heroes don’t really trust me with their secrets, definitely not on the first meeting” she looked down.

“Then they are dumbasses, you seem trust worthy to me, us” Zari smiled.

Lena’s throat constricted with how emotional she was feeling.

Zari smiled and opened up her arms, embracing her. Lena barely suppressed a sob.

When they separated, they both smiled and chuckled .

“You good” Zari asked.

Lena nodded.

“Good now, go out there and be a badass boss bitch…” Zari said.

Lena laughed.

“Make me proud…”

“Yes Ms Tarazi…”she smiled

Zari smiled and went inside the shop looking back at her once and waving.

She waved back, smiling.

Zari was right time to be a badass boss bitch…


	6. You are my only hope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inciting incident

**Somewhere out there**

_Her back hurt…_

_She could barely see anything, with all the red lights baring…_

_She could feel them catching on, but she kept running …_

_She had to get a message out…_

_She saw one of the guards charging through her, using all her strength she jumped using the wall as a bouncing board, she kneed the 9 foot creature in its neck, she reached its back and pulled out its blade like weapon plunging the blade in its neck._

_With it dead she bent down and picked up its firearm, she saw a few of them approaching shouting something in an alien language._

_She pointed her gun and fired…_

_Her aim was shoddy, the recoil was nothing she was used to (she probably wasted too much ammo) but she killed them._

_She bent down and tried to catch her breath, panting heavily._

_She heard more screams coming from the hallway…_

_She gulped a few breaths and ran again…_

_She kept searching glancing into every room…_

_After a few rooms she finally found what she was looking for…_

_She picked up what she assumed was the receiver, turning back as she shot at what seemed like the control panel for the door. Hopefully this bought her some time._

_She took a breath to calm down her heavy breathing…_

_As calmly as she could she spoke to the receiver._

_“My name is Sara Lance, if you are listening to this….”_

****

**National City**

**December 2020**

“Alana, could you come in for a minute”

Lena released the intercom button and waited for her secretary to come into her room.

A few minutes later Alana came in, she was a young but competent girl of 24, Auburn hair, bright brown eyes, beautiful.

“You called ma’am” she said, with a shy smile on her face.

Lena smiled “Have the PalmerTech files come to our servers?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Good, tell Jack to send them to my personal server and delete them from Luthorcorp servers”

“At once ma’am” she slightly nodded and left.

After a few days after her meet with the Legends, she heard of an upcoming startup called Palmertech(apparently, it was a huge company on the previous earth 1), she recognized the name Ray Palmer as one of the previous Legends, so she contacted him and asked if he wanted to collaborate, an enthusiastic yes came along the way, so here she was.

She downloaded the files from her server and began checking them out.

About a few hours later, her intercom blinked.

Sighing and rubbing the back of her neck, she pressed the speak button.

“Yes Alana”

“Pardon me, Ms Luthor but your mother is here”

Lena sighed, what could Lillian want now.

“Send her in Alana”

The door to her office and in came Lillian. But something was wrong; she had a anxious look on her face.

“Something wrong, mother”

Lillian nervously smiled, Lena gulped.

“Would you please close the blinders dear, and ask your secretary to not disturb us”

Lena was confused but also dread filled her heart, but she did as she was told, she pressed the button to close her blinders and got up to talk to Alana.

When she turned back to her desk, Lillian was at her chair looking at her computer with a frown on her face.

Of Course…

A classic Luthor powerplay, she hadn’t had one of those for a while…

“You are losing your touch mother, trying to take over the company without any lawyers…”

Lillian didn’t respond for a bit, Lena frowned…

What the hell is going on…

“Sorry…” Lillian spoke” I needed a more powerful system than the one I had, could you pull that chair and bring it next to me…”

Lena was at her wits end. What was going on?

“Mother…” she started, but Lillain shot her a pleading look.

“I want to show you something Lena, please sit”

Lena quieted down and did as she asked.

“I was looking at some of the old files in Lionel’s computer and saw this file, it’s an audio file, I think it’s a human calling for help, I needed Luthorcorp tech to unscramble it properly”

Okay…

This was new…

“Did you succeed?”

“Yes, I am going to play it.”

Lena nodded. Lillian took a deep breath. In all her life she had never seen her adoptive mother so nervous.

“Okay here goes…” Lillian said.

A bunch of static hit their ears first, they winced.

Lena could hear someone panting on the speaker…

_“My name is Sara Lance, if you are listening to this, You are my only hope of me getting back to my team, my family, I was kidnapped six months ago in the year 1972, by an alien race, they did something to me I don’t know what but, I know they took some of my spinal fluid. Please if you are listening to this, please contact either Ray Palmer in Ivy town in the Year 2020 or Star Labs of Central City, tell them to contact Ava Sharpe of the waverider. Please I don’t know how much time I have until they recapture me…_

_(Her voice began to break)_

_Tell my family…tell Ava to find me…”_

Lena gasped.

Sara Lance was abducted by aliens.

She looked at Lillian.

“I have to tell Supergirl” she told her mother. Lillian turned to her frowning…

“Why?”

“What do you mean… this woman clearly needs our help” Lena snapped.

“She told to contact Ray Palmer or Star Labs, none of them have anything to do with Supergirl…” her mother’s voice was short.

“I thought you didn’t have a problem with Aliens or Heroes” Lena snarked.

“I don’t…” Lena opened her mouth to reply”…I have a problem with Kara Danvers and her Friends”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Because I cant stand by and watch them mistreat the daughter of the woman I L…” She abruptly stopped, her eyes wide.

Lena was shaking.

“Finish that sentence…” she quietly said.

Lillian took a deep breath…

“You don’t know what this Crisis has cost me, I had a decent life, Lex was a good person, then a monster took over him…” her eyes were moist.

“But loosing you, seeing the way you look at me, with distrust breaks me every time…”

Lena didn’t know what to say, she said quiet, this was a lot to process.

“All I see when I look at you is the only piece of the woman I used to love.”

Lena felt her world slip beneath her feet.

“I … I am not Lionel’s bastard?”

“You are _my_ daughter, Lionel had nothing to do with you coming to my life, after Marianne died, I adopted you, loved you. And to see what I, a version of me did to you breaks my heart and then to see how your so called friends treat you like that makes my blood boil”

Lena was stunned.

Lillian loved her…loved her mom…

She swallowed.

“So what now?” she timidly asked.

Lillian smiled (the gentlest smile she had seen on her face)

“Now you are going to contact Ray Palmer, save this girl, and come back to me, a hero. And I will tell you about Marianne.”

She bent down and kissed her forehead as Lena closed her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek. Lillian used her thumb to wipe it off and smiled.

“No more tears, little one. Now go out there and be a real Luthor, be a hero”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I bashing the superfriends too much?


	7. Update

First of all sorry for the delay. 

I got very sick the past two weeks (not covid) and had to do a couple of tests.

I will get back to it quickly and try to post a chapter by teusday


	8. Onboard

**Ivy Town**

**December 2020**

“How long were you a legends, Mr Palmer?” Lena asked.

“Oh…you can call me Ray you know” Ray spoke with a disarming smile.”and I was with them for almost five years.”

Lena hummed and took another sip of her coffee.

She had contacted Ray right after Lillian left. Told him the whole story. He told her to come to Ivy town and that together they would figure out what they would do.

So here she was with a small bag containing some of her clothes and essentials, waiting in a coffee shop for the legends to arrive.

“Will you join them” Ray asked ”The legends I mean…will you go on this mission”

Lena had thought about it, truth was she didn’t know,if the legends asked her she would go(it was an adventure of a life time, ofcourse she would go) but in the end it all depended on the Legends.

A swoosh drew their attention towards the door. Lena looked towards the door and saw Nate with a big burly man.

“NATE!!!” Ray said excitedly and ran to the other man, they hugged each other.

“Man I missed your bro hugs big guy!” Nate smiled.

“HAIRCUT ! its been a while” the other man said in a gruff voice.

“Mick” Ray smiled, hugging him. Mick uncomfortably patted his back.

Nate turned and noticed her, she gave him a timid smile.

“Lena” he raised his hand in a high five position, Lena raised her eyebrow but high fived him.

“Wait what are you doing here with Ray?”

Ray turned serious “Lena might have some information about Sara.”

Nate’s eyes widened “Really”, Lena nodded.

“My mother was searching through my father’s old computers and found a old recording…” she pulled out the flash drive in which she saved the messageLillian showed her, “the message is from Sara Lance”

All four of them then heard the message. Nate took an audible breath.

“We need to show this to Ava” Mick said.

With her permission they took the pendrive and were about to leave through the door when nate turned around.

“Arent you coming?” he asked Lena.

“I…” Lena stammered dumbly. Nate told Mick something quietly and took a watch from him.

He then turned and pressed a button in the watch and Mick left the café.

Confused, she turned to Ray who smiled and got up, gently patting her shoulder. He went to Nate and hugged him.

“I could come you know” Ray said “Nora would too…”

“I know but we don’t know how this will pan out.You and Nora tried, even John tried locating her remember…” Ray nodded solemnly “You and Nora have a life now Ray, you need to be here” Nate replied, his eyes sad.

“I love you”

“Me too” Ray replied , they kept hugging for some time.

Lena fidgeted, she felt like she was witnessing something very private.

When they separated Ray held Nate by his biceps… “Bring our girl home” Nate nodded. He turned towards Lena and gave her a watery smile and left.

Nate took a deep breath and came to sit opposite her.

They didn’t say anything for a while.

“Do you know Oliver Queen?” Nate asked.

Lena shook her head “I have just heard of him”.

“Almost four years ago, God it feels like a lifetime …” he chuckled “…I was a history professional, I didn’t really have any friends, my relationship with my Dad sucked, books were the only source I had to an actual life” he paused and smiled.

“One day, I saw a picture of Ray in an old Arthurian textbook, I knew Ray Palmer, everyone did back on the old earth. I also knew Ray worked with Oliver Queen, he called himself the Arrow then, he was just starting out as green Arrow.”

Lena smiled along not understanding the point of the story.

“I went to him, telling him about the Legends, they were scattered in time back then…” he smiled to himself “Oliver helped me find them… more than that he made me realize, Legends could be my home, they could help me, so here I am. When Ray joined he had barely any relationship with anyone, the world thought he was dead, his fiance had died and his heart had been broken, now he has a wife who loves and is very protective of him. What I am trying to say Lena is that we could help you, there is a sadness I sensed in you, like the one I and Ray had. Its up-to you of course. ”

Lena thought about it…

Really thought about it…

What was there for her in National City anyways…

“Okay” she said timidly.

“Awesome” Nate smiled

“Come on, lets go”

Nate got up and so did she.

As they went outside he reached for his watch and to Lena’s astonishment a doorway opened up into a metal room, Lena recognized it to be the waverider, from the documentary.

“Come on”

Lena was a bundle of nerves, she felt like a kid going to a new school.

When she entered she saw a few people sitting around anxiously. She recognized Zari, Behrad, Mick and a guy wearing a trench-coat. Zari smiled at her.

“Hey Girl”

Lena smiled and looked towards the sound of footsteps.

A tall blonde who she recognized as Ava Sharpe was pacing with her arms around her middle, as soon as they entered through the portal, she snapped towards them.

“Is this her ?”

Lena almost gasped looking at her, Ava was beautiful but she looked like hell, her eyes were red and puffy like she hadnt slept in days, her body thin…

“You are Lena, Yes” she almost charged towards her. Scared, she backed away…

Zari placed a hand on her(Ava’s) shoulder

“Ava…” she whispered

Ava stopped, looked at Zari then her…

“Sorry…” she let out a mirthless chuckle” you must think I am a lunatic”

“Its okay” she quietly said.

Zari came to her, smiled which she found herself returning.

“Could you play the message for us please”

Lena nodded and went to the central console looking for a flashdrive port, when she couldn’t find one she turned to Zari.

Behrad stood up and took the flash drive from her, he plugged it in and played the message.

Ava let out a soft sob when she heard Sara’s voice.

After the message was played they were all silent, Ava took a few deep breaths.

“We had searched all corners of earth, throughout the timeline what could aliens want with her…”

“Don’t worry love…” the guy in the trenchcoat said “We’ll find her and bring her home safe”

Ava nodded wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Alright, everyone get a good night sleep, tomorrow we have lot of work….Gideon could you properly analyse the audio for any hints or clues of Sara’s whereabouts”

“Of course Captain” A disembodied voice said, Lena looked up confused.

“Zari…” Ava spoke “take Lena to charlie’s old room”

Zari smiled and took Lena by the elbow and dragged her away from the bridge.

“I am so glad you came” Zari said, smiling.

“Me too…What was that voice Zari ?” Lena asked still curious.

“Oh that's Gidget, the ship’s A.I” Lena’s eyebrows rose.

They came near a door in the hallway.

‘Well, this is you” Zari hugged her and left.

Lena entered the room and dropped her bag on a chair, she looked around the room, it had a few posters of 70s punk bands hanging from the walls, other than that the walls were mostly empty, the bed was cleanly made.

She sighed and sat down on the bed.

She still couldn’t believe it…

She was on the waverider with the Legends …

She left everything behind, to join people she barely knew, to save a woman she hadnt even met, on a mission which she didn’t know how long it would take…

She could die…

Oh…

Oh God…

She felt dizzy….

Eyes blurry she saw a glass jar of water on the side table near the bed, with shaky hands she drank some of it and tooka few deep breaths.

Everything would be fine … she was with the Legends.

A few hours of sleep later she heard a knock on the door.

“Lena, its Ava, may I come in” Ava’s muffled voice came through the door.

“Yes” she hesitantly said.

Ava came in and quietly sat down in a chair opposite to the bed.

No one said anything for a while, Lena curiously watched he, her hands were on her lap, her fingers were fidgeting.

“I…” Ava cleared her throat “I wanted to apologize about my behavior earlier, it was not how a …” she paused like it physically uncomfortable “Cap…captain should act”

“Its okay, you barely did anything wrong…I have had worse”

Ava looked up at her confused.

“My brother on the previous earth-38 was a known mass murderer… he tried to kill superman…supergirl too”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that” Ava said quietly

Lena nodded.

“I feel so lost, without Sara. When I found out that I am a clo…” Ava shook her head, closed her eyes “when I found out my true origins, Sara was there to help me, every-time I stumble or fall Sara is there to hold me, take care of me…love me. She made me feel like a real person…but this last six months, not knowing where she went, where she is …” She took a shuddering breath” I don’t know how long I can go on”

Lena got up and went to Ava , she knelt down and took her hands, squeezing them slightly.

“We will find Sara…”

Ava nodded.

“I promise…”

**Somewhere out there.**

_Sara screamed as another needle pierced her spine._

_After getting recaptured she was put in a suspended, what looked like a force field, her arms and legs were spreadlike the Virtuvian man._

_She clenched her jaw, waiting for the process to end._

_After a few minutes the needle came out, Sara arched her back in pain, panting, she was sweaty and filthy...she had nothing on her except band of cloth like material over her chest and underwear made of the same material as her top._

_She was alone in the room…_

_There was only one light source in the room, but from what she could see, the room looked medical._

_The door opened, drawing her attention._

_A large figure came in hands behind its back._

_“Sara …Lance” a whispering male voice said. It send down chills through her spine._

_“I thank you for your generous donation to our cause”_

_As it came to light Sara finally saw it…_

_It was a male, 9 ft in height thin, Lithe frame, sharp white irises with black cornea, he was almost silvery in color, an angular face (almost elvish like features)._

_She swallowed._

_“Why don’t you let me down, I’ll generously contribute to your death” she sassed._

_The creature chuckled, he dragged his claw over her naked abdomen, it felt like a hot iron._

_It took all her willpower not to scream._

_“Such false bravery… I am tempted to see you try, to see the paragon of destiny try to kill me but we have uses for you yet, and your biggest contributions yet to come”_

_He smiled lecherously and left._

_Sara panted and looked down at her abdomen, she was horrified…_

_She had been branded…an alien symbol had been carved on her body._

_Tears welled up in her eyes… she didn’t know how long she could take this anymore…she thought of her family, of Ava. A sob escaped her mouth, she couldn’t even muffle it…_

_Ava …please find me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for what mick's nickname for Lena would be ?


	9. The Loophole...

**December 2020**

_She could feel their teeth sinking into her flesh …_

_It didn’t matter… nothing mattered…_

_Sara was dead…_

_Dead…_

_Tears ran down her eyes, she screamed Sara’s name over and over…_

_She could feel her flesh being torn from her body…_

_But the only thought she had was of Sara…_

_Sara who was dead…_

_Dead_

_Gone_

_Dead…_

Ava awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face, she sighed suppressing a sob…

She ran a hand over her face….

She was so tired of breaking apart anytime something happened with Sara. She shook her head, this was not about her, they found a lead, they need to work it, use it to figure out where Sara is.

She looked at the clock on her phone, it was almost 1 am.

She bit her lip… a thought of doing something came to her mind….something she had tried a few times since Sara disappeared and once did, it almost changed everything.

She shook her head…

No….

She couldn’t do it again, she promised after the first time…or every time after that….

She sighed, there was no point resisting, she was going to do it anyway.

She got up and got dressed, with a bit of hesitation she picked up her time courier, something she had stolen from one of her past employees in the time bureau.

Ever since she started doing this she had gotten reckless, one point in time she almost bumped into her younger self trying to get this courier.

It didn’t matter now, she had everything she needed, she wore a long coat over her outfit and got out of her room.

“Gideon” she whispered.

“Yes Captain Sharpe” Gideon, thankfully said in a low voice. 'I am not captain...Sara is" she bristled, thinking that. Her being captain meant Sara was gone, she couldn't be...

“Is anyone awake?”

“Only Miss Luthor”

What! Why the hell was she awake… Ava shook her head.

“Where is she Gideon?”

“In the Library reading something”

Well that was that, she quickly got out of her room and started walking towards the storage area of the ship, she was entering the codes and co-ordinates to her courier when she bumped into something, or someone, she looked up and saw Lena looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights, she probably had the same expression.

No one said anything for a few seconds, she noticed the Lena taking in her attire, she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“I am new here but I feel like you are about to do something you are not supposed to”

Ava opened her mouth and closed it a few times, not knowing what to say, she had been doing this for a few times now and had never thought she would be caught.

“What are you doing up, Lena?”

“I feel like Is should be asking you that” Lena replied. She gulped a bit barely noticeable but Ava noticed.

“I know I just came onboard and I am not part of the team but I can recognize the look of someone who is debating whether she is doing the right thing or not…” Ava was about to retort but the other woman beat her to it”I know this because I have seen the same look on the mirror when I tried to take the ability to hurt each other from people”

Ava was speechless what was she supposed to say to that…what was she supposed to think about that…

She calmly said “I am not doing something so drastic” she gestured towards her, Lena flinched…

Ava felt bad, maybe that was harsh “Sorry, tact or emotions aren’t exactly my forte.”

Lena lowered her head and smiled “Mine neither, I was told emotions make you weak or the only useful emotion you can have is being an asshole.”

Ava chuckled, a sad sound if she ever heard one.

“You know what, I will explain but not here, will you come with me, I could use some adult supervision in case I do something more stupid”

Lena nodded.

"And you are here, you are a part of the team..." she smiled at the shorter woman.

They both walked towards the storage area and Ava opened a portal towards their destination.

It was a dimly lit street in a sub-urban area on a cold winter night, both women stepped through the portal .

“Where are we Ava?” Lena asked looking around.

“Star…starling city, I suppose in 2007” Ava quietly said.

Lena’s eyebrows rose.

“What are we doing here?”

Ava didn't reply, kept looking at the window of the house she had been several times, in the past four months.

“You know Sara was training to become a doctor, If only she hadn't gotten onto that boat, the boat that changed her life. All our lives really”

She could feel Lena’s eyes on her

“What do you mean?”

“Sara went on a boat ride which ended up with her being gone for five years, when she returned, the age of heroes began….” She smiled ruefully “…Superman, the Flash, your supergirl they all began appearing after the Arrow and the Canary”

Both of them stayed quiet taking in the cold night.

Ava gulped as she prepared to say what she wanted….

“I changed history once, you know…” Lena’s head snapped towards her

“What do you mean?”

Ava sighed “No one knows, but almost two months after she disappeared, I was angry at the world, at life for putting Sara through so much suffering. I decided that even if I loose her she deserves a happy life, a normal life. So I came here one morning and began flirting with her…” Ava chuckled “You haven't met her now but she is such a flirt, confident to the bone, when I first met her I found that so annoying, I put a gun on her face and she was checking me out…” Ava smiled and shook her head, fond memories assaulting her.

“But here she was so flustered, her face red…we went on a date the day she was supposed to get on that boat…we were together in that reality after that for a few years, until 2012 when things began to go to hell…the arrow was supposed to show up that year, the canary,Sara following the next, Sara found about what I had done and begged me to fix it and I could never truly refuse Sara.” She let out a soft sob.

“So I went back in time to stop myself, I didn't let her see me but I succeeded, thankfully I kept the memories of the other life.”

Lena hesitantly rubbed her back.

“So…uh” Lena said “Why did we come here?”

“I just wanted to see her truly happy one last time before we do what we have to do…”

They both waited for the sunrise. 

In the morning Sara came out of the house on a bright blue bike, an innocent, unburdened smile on her face, looking so beautiful, so young, unaware of the hardships or the greatness ahead of her, she looked at them and smiled, carefree and sweet, which they returned.

With their hearts light they went back to the waverider after that.

A few hours and some sleep later, she and all the Legends had assembled around the bridge console.

“I mean…” Nate started “even with this message its hard to pinpoint where Sara is right now.”

Behrad chimed in “Yeah I mean if we could just go to the point where Sara was taken this would be a lot easier”

“Why cant you ?” Lena asked.

“You can not go to a time where you were present, it breaks the time continuum” Ava replied.

Ava almost smiled the last time the legends broke time it led her to Sara….

Everyone went quiet no one knowing what to do next.

“Wait !” Lena suddenly said.

“I wasn’t there, I could go and start tracking Sara and you guys can pick me up”

Mick looked up “Cheekbones is right…” Lena raised her eyebrows, mouthing ‘cheekbones’ Ava smiled fondly, she loved Mick. “She sees her where boss goes we follow. That’s a good a plan as any.”

“I mean we have worked with less” Behrad chimed in.

Everyone looked at her, looking for permission. She gulped.

“Cap” Nate asked.

She took a breath “Get some rest and prepare to jump back to 1972. Lets get our Captain home” her voice almost broke as she said that.

Everyone let out a hoop, Constantine came near her ”This will work”. Ava nodded not trusting herself to speak.

She heard Lena ask Zari about cheekbones, with Zari replying that it’s a right of passage…

After almost half a year she had hope.

They were going to get Sara back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @BaruahNova88


	10. 1972

**London**

**June**

**1972**

“ _Welcome to my cul-de-sac friends…”_

Lena would never in a billion years admit (out loud) that she liked punk rock but here she was, tapping her foot and subtly bobbing her head in 1972, in a Goth outfit, in a questionable bar in London, watching the legends.

The plan was simple, try to get a tracker in Sara.

After many discussions about following Sara, she and the Legends had come to the conclusion that following Sara would be futile. Neither of them knew anything about the things that kidnapped Sara, their technology could be far more advanced.

Lena also put forward a idea of warning Sara, but was told that this version of her would stop existing since if Sara was never kidnapped, she would not have been on the waverider.

So the best viable solution they came up with was the tracker.

Ava told her that during that night, they had mostly danced but Sara and Ava had sneaked around to “celebrate”, after which Sara had gone to get something to drink.

This would be her window.

She kept her eyes on various Legends, which was getting increasingly difficult with the crowd and them being at separate places.

So she observed.

Mick was quietly talking to a young redheaded girl (his sister ? daughter ?), Nate and Behrad were getting high and moving along the upbeat song.

She saw Zari and Constantitne making out near a broken car.

Lena sighed, she could have swore Zari was flirting with her…

She really ought to stop doing that…

She muttered a sarcastic thanks to the earth 38 Luthors for screwing her up so bad that anyone being nice felt like flirting.

Anyway…

Finally she laid eyes on her target, Sara and Ava.

Both of them were flushed with dancing, their cheeks slightly red, wide smiles on their faces.

Lena could see Sara taking a few short breaths, huffing out air…fatigue apparent in her body.

She saw Ava carefully and tenderly talk to her, taking her by the hand towards somewhere to sit.

“Got no chance with them, love” Lena jumped at the voice; she turned around to see Constantine smiling at her.

“Excuse me”

He put a cigarette in his mouth and lighted it up.

“They’ re disgustingly in love and practically married…” he let out a puff of smoke.

Lena smirked, her eyes sought out Zari.

“Maybe I am in the mood for someone else” she sassed, looking over at Zari. Hoping he would get pissed off and leave, Lena didn’t know what would happen if she interacted with this version of him, in the past. She turned her head to face him, but to her horror, he grinned.

“The more the merrier, love” he winked, picked up his drinks from the counter and left.

Lena shook her head, now is not the time,, she cast her eyes towards Sara and  
Ava but could not find them, she began looking around each corner, slowly beginning to panic…

Shit…

She screwed this up…

She reached for the communicator in her ear.

“Ava, I can’t find you and Sara” she fought to keep the panic from her voice.

_“Um… check the door near the bar-counter, but uh…but don’t go inside”_

Lena in her panic headed straight for the door Ava was talking about, she could hear noises from the inside. Her eyes widened when she heard WHAT they were doing…

She quickly stepped away from the door, not taking her eyes off the room and went to the counter.

After a while a tired looking Sara came to the counter…

Lena had a drink on her hand which she hadn’t touched, she put a tracker in it.

“God, I am so tired” she heard Sara let out a chuckle. She looked around and frowned as she couldn’t find the bartender (someone Lena had paid handsomely to disappear for a while). She reached over the counter to ‘borrow’ one of the cooler drinks, feeling Lena’s gaze on her, she faced her and gave a sheepish smile.

Lena quirked her eyebrows and smirked. She pushed her glass towards her.

“Here, it’s untouched”

Sara smiled and took the drink, drinking it in one go.

“Thanks a lot” she smiled “I am Sara by the way” she extended her hands towards Lena.

“Lena” she smiled shaking Sara’s hand. They waited awkwardly for the other to speak. When nothing happened Sara cleared her throat.

“I should probably get back to it”

Lena sighed in relief, the tracker was on Sara.

The rest of the night she kept a close eye on the Legends.

A hour or two later they all went towards the door, Lena followed them (discreetly as possible), she had to be careful though, according to Ava one of their former team mates left the team and returned to the bar.

So she waited by the door, trying not to get caught.

_“Guys, guys, guys, guys I can taste the moon…”_

She saw the singer of the band stay behind,

_“….time for me to stay put for once…”_

_“….once a Legend…”_ Lena smiled at that.

They group hugged and the singer returned towards the bar, winking at Lena as she entered. Lena was taken aback, how many Legends are going to hit on her tonight. Shaking her head, she cast her eyes on the Legends.

Her heart hammered as she saw a blue light lift Sara into the sky,she saw struggling to get her team’s attention kicking the air but no sound came out, none of the Legends unaware…

_“…should I text Dion or is that too desperate…”_

She knew what was coming for them now…

A broken Ava…

A tired and disheartened team…

Lena could just reach out or scream for them to turn back.

She saw the heartbreaking events unfold before her. She saw the confusion, the desperation in their eyes, heard the panic in their voices, to think they were so happy a minute ago…

Ava turned around…

_“Sara…babe…._

_…Has any one seen Sara…_

_…Where is she…_

_…Ava I checked the bar she is not there…_

_…Gideon where is Sara…_

_…What do you mean…_

_…Damn it keep searching…._

_SARA!!!!”_

Her comm crackled … Ava’s voice coming in….

_“What is going on Lena….”_

“I managed to put the tracker on Sara…”

 _“We are getting a ping captain Sharpe…”_ Gideon’s voice came in.

_“We have a location…”_

_“Good work Lena, come back home, mission successful…”_

To Lena however,looking at a sobbing Ava in the past…it sure didn’t feel like it…


	11. Always...

_A long time ago, a girl was made…_

_Not out of love and flesh… but synthetics and greed…_

_Created, no mass produced, emotionless, physically fit…_

_A perfect woman…a perfect slave…_

_One in millions..._

_One day a man came and bought one of these slaves…_

_He took her mind..made her believe she was real..._

_He loved her…at least she thought…_

_He nurtured her… but he was preparing her to be sacrificed…_

_He trained her…only because he couldn’t control the weapon he wanted…_

Ava sucked her breath as she watched the legends strap on to their chairs, Lena had helped Ray and B outfit the waverider with faster than light tech which would quickly allow it to travel to their destination.

_When the slave met the weapon, she hated her…_

_She hated her because she realized she was meant to be a replacement …._

_matched they were in skill and wit.._

“Everyone ready “ she asked.

“Hit it Cap” Behrad said.

“Here goes…”

As she pushed the lever up she felt the waverider shake a bit as it broke through the atmosphere from earth, she input the co-ordinates for Sara’s location and waited.

_The slave couldn’t help but feel like she and the weapon were on the same predicament…_

_Maybe someday they could find some common ground…_

_So one day she let her hair down and opened her heart to the weapon…_

_She found warmth and funny feelings in her heart…_

_The emotionless fell in love…until the weapon broke her heart…_

It took them a few days to reach their destination; Ava was restless the whole time.

She barely left the console, checking in on Gideon every few hours. Thankfully non-one interrupted her, everyone knew what was at stake…everyone knew how long it took them to get here, to this point.

Quietly, she had made arrangements in case the mission goes south for all the legends to be displaced back to earth.

As for her, this was it…if she couldn’t save Sara she would be going down with the ship…she would accept whatever fate that would befall Sara. She had mapped out every scenario she could to get Sara safe.

The ship halted and Ava looked up.

“Gideon?”

“We are here Captain Sharpe, I have engaged cloak hopefully they won’t detect us”

“Search for any entry points from where we can go in undetected”

“I have located two; Captain Lances’ tracking device is a few floors above the entry point”

“Thank you Gideon for everything…I hope …” but Gideon cut her off.

“This is NOT goodbye Captain Sharpe” Ava smiled “I hope not” she whispered.

Ava gulped…

This was it …her hands shook as she pressed the comms button…

“Everyone to the bridge…we are here”

In a few minutes everyone fitted in each of them wearing protective armor, Gideon even had fabricated some space suits and Ray had given them a few of his atom suits copies.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them she took one last look at her team…her family just in case memorizing every detail she could.

“Alright Behrad, Mick, Zari… you three in the space suits… you will try and get in through the entry to the left, create as much distraction as possible, take a courier anything…I mean anything goes wrong you portal back to the waverider.”

“Can’t wait to kick E.T Ass” Mick said. Ava looked at him fondly.

“Okay Nate, me, Lena and John will be the ones to get Sara….” She looked at Lena” You and I will be using the ATOM suits for offence and defense, Nate try and keep steeled up the entire time. John will create any magical barriers in case we get attacked by something we can’t handle.

Try and stay discreet as much as possible but if something goes wrong defend yourself completely”

Everyone nodded.

“Alright everyone get ready”

All her family got up, she held back Lena by the arm, who looked at her questioningly. Ava waited until everyone cleared the room.

She pulled out a time courier from her pocket …

“You know how to use this right?” Lena nodded.

“If anything goes wrong with our team, I want you to pull yourself; john and Nate out of there to the ship and go straight back to earth.”

Lena opened her mouth but she cut her off.

“A few days ago you told me what you did about trying to save humanity, I want you to be that person, just for today…please Lena” she pleaded.

“What about you… why won’t I save you.”

Ava looked away from Lena “Because I want to take the easy way out of a life without Sara”

“Are you crazy…you cant just give up because we might fail one time, there will be other tries” Lena began to whisper-shout.

“You should get ready, Miss Luthor…” her voice was stern, a voice she hadn’t heard herself speak in for a while, the voice of agent Sharpe “we don’t have much of a window.”

Lena clenched her jaw, releasing an angry breath and stormed out of the room.

“And Miss Luthor…” she stopped at her tracks “don’t tell this about anyone or I will bench all of you in the waverider and go alone”

Ava could have sworn she heard a scoff as Lena walked out.

She turned to look at the giant space station…

She was coming for Sara… and they would be together by the end of the day in this life or the next….

_The weapon was taken over by a demon…so she broke her heart to send the slave away…_

_But the slave found outwho,What she really was and her whole world shattered…_

_The weapon saved her then just as the slave saved the weapon both from darkness…_

_They joined hands and walked into the light… not as a slave or a weapon but two women who loved each other…_

The mission was going well they had infiltrated the station. No resistance so far… Nate and John were ahead of them ready to defend if something went wrong; she and Lena were guarding the rear and to attack using John’s magical shield if needed. John had asked if he could cloak them, she declined. He needed to preserve his stamina.

As they rounded another corner alarms began to flare up…

“Shit…” Ava cursed “Everyone weapons free” she cast a look at Lena who gave her a curt nod. A few beings, aliens came towards them but they weren’t their target, the aliens were going for Micks team. She called up Behrad.

“B, whats going on there” A static filled her ears and the sounds of fighting came in through her comms.

“We are fighting back Ava but they are too many”

She looked at her PDA map figured it will take around 15 minutes to get to Sara…

“Can you hold them off for fifteen minutes…”

“Yeah…if more don’t come”

She looked at the aliens attacking up on the door.

“John…” she whispered, who looked at her and brought up a magical barrier, Nate steeled up, Lean looked at her and lifted her hands, Ava did the same…

“1…” she whispered “…2…3” both of them blasted the aliens with a powerful pulse of the Atom Blast.

Nate began to sprint and rammed into the remaining aliens.

John looked at Lena “We will hold them off love…you take Nate and get Sara”

Ava was hesitant; her eyes went to Nate who was doing ok against the aliens. She used the suit’s interface to take fight and go straight towards where Sara was in full speed, she heard the cries of her teammates to stop and not be so reckless but she ignored them.

After many corridors and flight up the stairs, she came to where Sara was supposed to be there was a door between her and her captain. She fully charged a blast and blew the door of sending it flying back ward.

She heard screams of the aliens who were caught off guard by the door.

There were lot of alien guards defending Sara, when they saw her they began to ready their weapons but she flew and punched on of them using a blast right in front of his face, his face caught on fire. She went to the next one quickly and kicked him using the jet flame of her suit to burn him.She flew up higher and dived back in creating a shock-wave which sent a few of the guards flying. She went to another one and punched him out.

Suddenly she heard a scream from the other side of another door…

“Ge..away….me!!!”

She suppressed a sob…it was Sara after almost eight months she heard her voice.

With new determination she blasted the door. She saw an Alien standing over a nearly naked Sara…

“Ava…” Sara’s broken voice was barely a whisper but it was thunder in her ears…

She saw red…

She flew and crashed into the alien punching him as they both went down tumbling, she punched him again and again until his face looked like a pulp, in her rage she got distracted and the alien used a energy blast from his palm to tear a whole in her suit and into her shoulder… a scream tore out of her lungs…he used the distraction to flip them over.

He pulled out a blade from thin air and lifted it up to finish her off…

“AVA…” Sara’s scream gave her a boost of energy and motivation she needed to blast the alien away from her. He crashed into the ceiling and fell down unconscious, Quickly she went to Sara, who gave her a watery smile…

“You saved me…again”

Ava sobbed and smiled “Always!!”

She scanned Sara’s body using the suit's tech, it was in rough shape, there cuts along her back her spinal fluids were low all her body was thin, her face almost gaunt.

“Lena, Mick I have Sara, get out of here back to the ship…Gideon prepare to go straight to earth”

“Yes Captain” Gideon’s, Lena’s and Mick’s voice came through her comms.

Using the suit she broke the restraints binding Sara, as she tried to pick her up, Sara screamed in pain.

Ava winced…”Just a few minutes more babe, we will be home soon”

Sara nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ava picked Sara bridal style and flew back to where Lena was, there was a portal open where the other legends were waiting on the waverider. She flew straight into the portal and gently landed on the floor with Lena entering last. Through the portal window she saw guards charging in...they began to fire and a few shots hit the waverider walls.

“Gideon punch it!!!” she screamed as Lena closed the portal just as an alien was about to enter through cutting it in half. Mick used his gun to burn it into a crisp.

She felt the force of the ship jumping to earth. She looked around and saw all the legends there, almost all of them had minor cuts and bruises but they were safe and alive.

She sighed in relief and looked down at Sara. She lifted a shaky hand towards Ava’s helmet touching the glass.

“Please” Sara whispered. Ava took off her helmet and threw it away allowing Sara to touch her skin. Both of them sobbed as Ava took her into her arms holding Sara’s fragile hand in hers…

Everyone else faded away…it was only them…

_The girl who was no more a slave and the girl who was no more a weapon … saved the world many times…_

_Hand in Hand they defeated demons… Gods…even terrors from other worlds…_

_Through all that they looked after each other, became each other’s strength …_

_They had made a promise to face the world together thick or thin, in sickness or in health …_

_Even death wouldn't do them apart..._

_Always…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sara was rescued too soon but I wrote this fic so Lena could have some fun and heal with the Legends, that wouldn't have been possible with Sara's abduction looming over Ava and the legends. There is more stories to tell.  
> Now i can focus on the fluffier parts...
> 
> thank you for the amazing support


	12. Rebuild

**December 2020**

**Waverider**

“Please babe… just one more bite”

“I…” Sara panted “…I can’t…it hurts so much Ava”

“I know baby, just this bite then you can sleep” Ava pleaded.

It was routine now, had been for the past week. Lena was shocked to see Sara’s condition when she finally saw her. After reuniting and crying their hearts out, Ava took Sara straight to the med bay. Put her in a restorative light (Lena was pleasantly surprised to learn about that one).

Sara was in horrible shape, her face was gaunt, black rings around her eyes(which were sunken), Gideon informed them of severe scarring on her back, her hair had gone grey at the roots.

Sara had become a far cry from the woman she met a few days ago in 1972.

Sara finally swallowed the bite Ava fed her, she was on a liquid diet but she was having difficulty keeping it down.

“You did good, babe. You can rest now”

Ava smoothed her hand over Sara’s hair as she slowly fell into sleep.

Lena waited there unsure what to do. The Legends had devised a system in which at least one of them would stay in case Ava or Sara needed anything. Tonight it was Lena’s turn.

(Deep down Lena liked it, it was such a mundane task…like a family whose loved one was in the hospital. Whenever she helped the super friends it was always something world ending or the stakes were too high. Compared to that this felt intimate and inclusive in a very familial way)

Ava got up and washed her hands and face, she put her hands on the sink, taking a deep breath. Lena was astonished at the strength of the woman; she didn’t know if she ever loved someone like Ava loved Sara, what she would do in this situation. Sure Ava looked tired and exhausted; she barely got any sleep, almost always by Sara’s side. But never once she cried or broke down (even though almost every Legend was bracing for it), there was a fire and determination in her eyes that Lena had seen in a very few people.

Ava sighed “Am I a bad person to be relieved that I am gladder that Sara is in front of me, even though she is hurting so bad than when she was out there?”

The question took Lena off guard.

“She was being tortured out there Ava…” she slowly replied.

Ava turned around, her eyes still on the floor…

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so selfish about Sara, sometimes I say stupid things or insensitive things, when it comes to her, even before I found out where I come from, I was never good with people, sometimes I wonder if Sara deserves someone better… ” her voice grew quiet “…someone real”

Lena looked straight into Ava’s eyes

“Ava I have seen people say so many things and do other things, maybe you are right…” Ava’s head snapped up to her. Her eyes were dejected for the first time in a week. Lena felt guilty.

“I feel like you have a specific person in mind”

Ava nodded “Nyssa – al –ghul, she was Sara’s first love, the woman who trained her. She is this amazing warrior woman who loves Sara dearly…an epic love story”

“Ava…trust me when I say this, epic is overrated, maybe this Nyssa would handle this situation better maybe not, but she isn’t here you are, _Your_ name is what Sara calls out when she is hurting, _Your_ name is what she called in her message to me.No one not even I could be this strong in a situation like this”

Ava didn’t say anything for a while; Lena turned and began looking at Sara’s vitals on the medical display.

“I should have killed him…” Ava spoke bringing Lena’s attention to her.

“The alien who did this to her…I knocked him out but maybe I should have killed him”

Lena understood, she did “maybe it wasn’t your kill, if we face him again…maybe Sara might need closure” Ava looked up at her and she saw understanding dawn on her.

“You should sleep” Ava opened her mouth to protest “You are no good to her if you tire yourself out, go I will watch over her”

“Okay but if anything happens…”

“I will call you” Lena smiled.

“I am glad you are here Lena, truly” Lena’s heart felt a thousand times lighter.

Ava left, leaving only Sara and her.

Lena kept looking at Sara’s vitals, but began to get tired of seeing them; she began looking at random things in the med bay to pass time.

“Would you like something to pass the time Miss Luthor” Lena jumped at Gideon’s voice.

“Wont Sara be disturbed…”

“No I monitor Captain Lance’s vitals and behaviors, at this moment she is resting peacefully; I can make sure she gets the rest she needs. If I detect anything wrong only than I will allow her to wake up.”

“Astonishing…” Lena breathed “You are pretty amazing Gideon, I wonder if you and hope might have got along”

Gideon was quiet for a few seconds “Another AI, I am afraid I am already taken Ms Luthor, the Legends are it for me. And since you are one now, I would appreciate you not talk about your exes”

Lena was taken aback, she decided to humor the AI,she chuckled “You know you are the fourth Legend who has hit on me”

“Maybe you should check the mirror once in a while to ascertain the reason why” Gideon sassed.

“ _My_ Gideon, maybe you should take me out to dinner first” Lena was laughing now. She put her palm under her chin, her elbow resting on the med bay table.

“Well I have, you _have_ been eating from the fabricator after all, that is me basically cooking you dinner..”

They talked for the rest of the time keeping up their flirtatious banter, after a while Sara stirred awake.

“Ava…” she said in a weak voice.

“She has gone to sleep for a bit, I will get her” Lena began to get up…

“No wait...Let her rest” Sara stopped her; she finally opened her eyes and saw Lena.

Squinting her eyes a bit she looked at Lena “I could have sworn, I saw you in London 72”

“Yeah, that was me…I joined the Legends to save you” Lena replied not sure if it was her place to say anything about the mission.

Sara closed her eyes again “Mhm, thank you for that, sure wasn’t Aruba” She tried to smile but she winced in pain.

“You should rest some more…you are still in pain”

“Okay, I guess you are right” she closed her eyes and went back down.

“Gideon, could you get some blood form Sara I would like to do an analysis of her blood”

“I will have to take Captain Lance and Sharpe’s consent first but it should be no problem, Captain Lance wouldn’t even feel a thing” Lena smiled.

“Thank you Gideon. You are amazing you know that right”

“I am aren’t I” Gideon sassed.

“And humble too I see” Lena chuckled.

“Only in front of pretty girls such as you” Lena laughed.

“Hey Gideon!You were mine first…” came Sara’s small voice.

“I will always have the hots for you captain Lance”

“Mhm , that’s my girl” Sara smiled (wincing just a little) her eyes still closed.

The door opened and Ava came in looking a bit fresh, looked like she had showered and probably eaten something, Zari, Nate and Behrad came in after her.

“Trying to steal my girls, new girl” Ava jokingly admonished, giving Lena a mock glare and smile on her face. She bent down and pressed a soft kiss on Sara’s lips.

“Hey Babe” she whispered.

“Hmm” another small smile formed on Sara’s face.

Lena smiled at the sight “Gideon’s yours too? And here I thought we were exclusive.”

Ava chuckled.

“Okay this is getting weird…” Behrad said.

“Talking incest are we” John came in grinning sleazily, but unlike men who leered or did the same thing to her, she didn’t feel violated.

A chorus of disgusting noises came through the legends.

“Dude what the fuck…”

“Oh come on John…”

“Ew…Ew…”

Lena glanced at Sara, who had a relived expression on her face, her hand holding Ava’s, fingers intertwined. She glanced at the rest of them who were joking and jokingly scolding John, who was still grinning, with Zari’s arm around his waist. Her eyes met Zari’s who winked.

Lena rolled her eyes…

Five for five…

Lena had done some amazing things in her life, created things which would change the world, saved the world a few times…

But here now among these loveable dorks laughing and arguing, when they were gloomy a few days back, and she had a minor role to play in this…she felt she won the world…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes zari is a top


	13. Relapse

**January 2021**

**Waverider**

“Lena hold up”

Zari’s voice halted her march towards the cargo area, Lena turned around and smiled.

“Hey Zari” she chirped.

“You going somewhere?”

“Yeah, National City to the Luthorcorp Labs, I tried analyzing Sara’s blood here but it’s not 100 %, I need to make sure if those aliens didn't do something worse to Sara”

Zari’s face deflated, Lena understood.

Sara’s mood and appetite had improved but it wasn’t the same, after a while they moved her to her and Ava’s bed in the waverider, but she was a shell of the woman she once was. She could barely walk without anyone’s help, solid food was still a distant thought, and she only drank liquids.

Zari shook her head and smiled “Want some company?”

Lena smiled “Sure, I might be a few days though” she didn’t know how long the tests would take, but she was determined to be thorough.

“A few days alone, with you…” Zari smirked “why not”.

Lena rolled her eyes “Are you all like this?” she chuckled as she began to walk towards the cargo area.

Zari snorted “I mean…can you blame us.” She winked.

Lena huffed….her cheeks red…she needed to change the subject.

“Don’t you need a bag, with your stuff or clothes” Lena inquired.

“Eh, I am rich;I’ll buy some new stuff”

Well, that was that then…

She opened a portal to an alleyway near the Luthorcorp building.

A five minute walk later she came face to face with a familiar face.

“Hello David”

David, a kind man of almost 50 years smiled seeing her.

“Ms Luthor, you are back, Ms Arias will be happy.”

Lena had put Sam in charge, before she left for ivy town.

“Not exactly, but I will meet Sam” she motioned to Zari “Oh and this is Zari Tarazi, she will be accompanying me today”

Zari smiled and did a small curtsy“Nice to meet you”

“You too Miss”

“Come on. We should get to the lab; I want to start the test soon”

Zari walked besides her taking in the sights.

“I swear, I have been here before” she muttered, but Lena missed that as she was informing the security guard in the lab entrance to notify Sam that she was in the building.

When they entered the lab, she went straight to the blood analyzer from when she was working with the harun-el, she took some of Sara’s blood and put it in for analyzing. She put a command of triple analysis on the computer.

57 hours 48 mins.

Lena sighed.

She glanced at Zari who was unusually quiet. She had a faraway look in her eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts” she asked.

Zari looked at her and gave her a small smile.

“That Sara’s blood?”

“Mhm,It will take a few days, I just want to check if it is going properly and also I want to meet my COO”

Zari smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Something wrong” Lena asked.

“Before the legends, I had almost a billion followers, but no real friends… then I came to the ship and to try to reconnect with Behrad…” she chuckled “and on the first mission I screwed up, badly…but instead of kicking me out or scolding me, this girl with a stick up her ass offered me her hand” Lena smiled knowing who Zari was talking about.

“When I screwed up I had to jump in a fountain to save my ass…” at Lena’s confused gaze, she blushed “I may or may not have stolen Marie Antoinette’s hypnotizing perfume to change my history”

“ZARI” Lena laughed.

“Hey, leave me be, I was stupid back then…”

Lena smirked “Didn’t you join the legends last year” raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up, so anyway the girl, Ava took my hand and jumped in the fountain with me, even though she didn’t have to…’trust me’ she said” Zari smiled, wiping a stray tear.

Lena gulped…

This was a pattern she was definitely familiar with… it had happened to her, first with Andrea then with Kara…

“You are in love with Ava” she whispered.

Zari looked at her and gave her another small smile “I was…I am okay with Sara and Ava you know, they make sense…like seeing them, you just know, everything would be okay, and besides Ava is too useless to notice any one else flirting with her” she chuckled. Lena laughed too.

“But to see them like this, with Sara so broken and Ava so burnt out…” Zari trailed off

When she spoke again her voice was small, her eyes downcast “I thought nothing could break Sara, I mean she died and came back…she became my hero, despite my feelings for Ava, but she is only human… and humans break…” Zari looked up at her.

“We will help them Zari… I promise” Lena affirmed. Zari nodded another tear falling down her cheek.

“Am I interrupting something” Sam peeked her head. Zari quickly wiped her eyes and smiled, nodding for Lena to open the door.

“No…no come in Sam” Lena got up and hugged her. She motioned to Zari.

“Zari this is Sam Arias, one of my oldest friends… Sam this is Zari Tarazi, I met her a few weeks back.”

Sam squinted her eyes at Zari’s name…

“The Dragon Girl?”

Zari smiled “Always a pleasure to meet a fan”

Lena looked at Zari with a questioning look. Zari in response smiled sheepishly…

“There may or may not be a tiny me running around in DC, with a dragon”

“Wait what!!” Lena gasped.

“And I thought our lives was weird before” Sam quipped. Lena shook her head.

Par for the course she supposed…

“On that note…are you finally coming back” Sam had a pleading look.

“Unfortunately no…” Lena felt guilty “I have to test this blood of my friend who was kidnapped by aliens”

“Need some help? I have been visiting the fortress with Kara’s permission to study up on kryptonian and other biology”

“Sure” Lena smiled “But the analysis has just started”

“Ooh catch up time” Zari said clapping her hands “I want to know about Lena’s embarrassing stories”

Lena groaned as Sam smiled.

They talked for an hour or two after which Sam had to leave.

Lena decided they should have lunch outside and maybe get Zari to get some essentials.

As they exited the building, Lena froze as she heard the familiar swoosh of a certain kryptonian.

The Girl of Steel landed in front of her, as soon as their eyes met, Kara’s posture changed, she went from confident Supergirl to the nervous Kara.

Unconsciously, Lena’s hand went for Zari, who thankfully closed in their gap and stood shoulder to shoulder.

Kara’s eyes switched between her hands and her face…an expression of a kicked puppy on her face.

When her eyes landed on Zari, they widened.

“Zari?”

“Um… do I know you?” Zari asked.

“Don’t you remember we met when the Nazis invaded earth, earth 1”

Zari shrugged.

“She is not the Zari you know” Lena replied, her voice short.

Kara looked at her again; her eyes stared at her with so much longing Lena began to feel uncomfortable. She would have given the world to see that look towards her but they both made their choices.

“You joined the Legends” Kara asked, her voice small.

“You didn’t need me, and I am doing good with them…” rage and pettiness grew inside her ”or are you worried that your pet Luthor will go astray again.”

Kara looked as she had been physically slapped and hurt…

_Good…_

“That’s not fair…You know that’s not true Lena” head down, voice low.

“I messed up during our last meeting but I need you to know that I care about you…”

Lena shook her head; she was tired of this same scene being repeated in her life.

“It doesn’t matter now does it…just go…Ms Danvers”

Tears formed in Kara’s gorgeous blue eyes…they looked at each other for a while after which Kara turned around and flew away without saying a word.

Zari rubbed her bicep “You okay?”

Lena chuckled sadly “Yeah just give me minute…”

Zari snorted “Right!”

She reached for Lena’s left hand and took off the courier.

“What are you doing” Lena asked confused.

“Getting your mind off…” Zari motioned to where Kara was standing “…whatever that was, there is an awesome night club in 2040, Central city”

“But the test?” Lena asked, mostly because she was not really in a mood after as Zari so eloquently put it’whatever that was’.

Zari rolled her eyes “It has more than 50 hours left, besides you need a drink and this club has some of the best drinks I have ever had.”

Lena sighed… maybe its not such a bad idea. She took out her phone and shot a few quick texts to Sam and her Mother and followed Zari as the portal opened.

The club was an amazing idea…Lena didn’t know why she was so reluctant. The drinks gave her and amazing buzz…

She was dancing and laughing with Zari, both of them getting quite handsy with each other…(Zari went to her home and changed, making Lena change to ‘something scandalous’, it wasn’t so bad, the dress showed her shoulders and just enough cleavage, Zari was dressed in a similar dress, but God she looked hot)

Her hands went to Zari’s ass and while she could feel her lips on her neck… she moaned, closing her eyes…a downright filthy sound. She squeezed Zari’s ass earning a groan form her.

Whatever attraction she felt for Zari, the alcohol seemed to have brought it in the forefront.

“Hey” Zari left her neck and looked straight into her eyes. Everything else blurred out for Lena.

“Want to go somewhere private” Her voice hesitant. Lena could hear her heart beating heavily in her chest …

Or maybe it was Zari’s…

“What about John?” Lena asked her voice breathy…

Zari rolled her eyes“He bottomed for a shark man…” Lena looked at her bewildered, Zari shrugged”… he doesn’t get a say…”

“I am in love with someone else” Lena whispered.

Zari connected their foreheads “I know… so am I” she said softly...

Lena gulped, her chest heaved, and she kissed Zari, a soft kiss on her lips which turned passionate, Lena bit Zari’s bottom lip… When they separated she and Zari looked at each other …

Eyes darkened … chest heaving…

Lena took Zari’s hand and led her out of the club…

When they reached Zari’s apartment, there was a storm of flying clothes and an eagerness to get to the bed…they kept kissing each other on their way crashing into various objects breaking what Lena was pretty sure some pretty expensive(even for her) items…

When they crashed into the bed, Lena pinned Zari down, stopping just for a bit for Zari to consent. Zari nodded, suddenly very shy…Lena smiled and started out gently…with things heating up as the night went on…

Things were not okay…

Lena was hopelessly in love with Kara and Zari was in love with Ava, while dating John…

What a royally and wonderfully fucked up situation it was…it didn’t matter tonight…

Tonight all they had to think about was each other…

One day at a time…

And maybe that was just okay…


	14. A.T.O.M and Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no lena in this one sorry...  
> but tooth rotting Avalance fluff in this one.

**January 2021**

**Waverider**

Ava giggled as she felt Sara’s breath on her neck.

“Babes… come on time to get up” she whined.

Sara hummed placing soft kisses on Ava’s neck; Ava closed her eyes, a shiver ran through her spine as she felt Sara’s lips on her skin.

Yesterday was a good day, Sara ate a few solid bites, according to Gideon her energy levels were up and she had talked to ray about a high tech crutches which might help her walk on her own, at least until her nervous system heals.

Still, she would be happier when Lena came back with Sara’s blood test.

“It’s not my fault you are so damn cuddly” came Sara’s muffled voice.

Ava smiled stroking Sara’s hair.

“Okay half an hour more”

“Okay” came Sara’s muffled voice. Ava kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Almost an hour later, Sara came in to the bridge with an arm around Ava, she tried to not put all her weight on Ava, using her other leg.

“Sara! No” Ava admonished.

“You can walk on your own when you have healed; Lena says it shouldn’t take more than a month, plus John is working on a healing spell, which will speed up the process, so just a few more days okay” 

Sara pouted “Fine”

As they reached the dining area they heard chatter coming from the room.

Sara turned towards Ava, with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Can you let go of me, I want to try something”

Ava sighed “Okay”

She reluctantly let Sara go. Sara stood by herself for a few seconds and then tried to take a step forward but she began to wobble, Ava moved to hold Sara but she put her palm against the wall, balancing herself. A few seconds after that she put a foot forward… no wobbling this time.

Then another… and another…

She turned towards Ava and grinned.

Ava smiled and clapped (she wanted to hug Sara but didn’t want to imbalance her)

They walked slowly towards the cafeteria, Ava had an idea.

She walked quickly passing Sara, who gave her a questioning look to which Ava only smiled.

_Sara was walking … she wanted to make it as important as Sara…_

“Ladies and….” She looked around and frowned, where _were_ the ladies, Lena were and Zari should have been back by now.

Anyway…

“Gentlemen, I present to you our captain Sara Freaking Lance….” She sighed in relief as Sara entered just in time for her announcement to complete; she couldn’t contain the dumb grin on her face.

Sara’s cheeks were a bit pink, so that also helped…

The room erupted as John, Nate, Behrad began hooting and cheering.

Mick raised his glass “Welcome back Boss”

“You are all such nerds…” Sara said still sporting the adorable blush on her cheeks.

“We love you too, Cap”

She let out a breath as she finally sat down on a chair next to Nate.

“Hey Gideon, could you make me some soup, chicken maybe” Sara said looking up.

“Of course, Captain”

“By the way where is Zari and the new Girl, Lana?” she asked looking around.

Ava waited for Gideon to deliver hers and Sara’s breakfast by the fabricator, she took the plates and sat near Sara, passing her the soup.

“Lena, she and Zari have gone to national city to analyze your blood to see if there is anything worse the aliens did.”

Sara looked down at the mention of her ordeal, Ava cursed herself.

“Did they say when they would be back?” John asked, his foot was tapping on the floor, he looked irritated.

“Pretty sure they are hooking up” Mick said, he devilish smile on his face.

Sara looked at John, then Mick with her signature smirk on her face.

“Sorry, John” She did _not_ look sorry at all.

Ava smiled to herself; she had never seen John so uncomfortable…

Then suddenly something hit her…. Wait…

“Lena is not Gay” she suddenly piped up. Everyone looked at her with a ‘duh’ expression on their face.

Sara looked around “Seriously, who is this chick?”

“Lena Luthor CEO of Luthorcorp after Lex died” Nate chimed in.

Sara’s head snapped to Nate “Lex Luthor? Lex Luthor’s sister is on our team”

“Mhm” Nate said as he bit into his sandwich.

Sara relaxed after doing her adorable thinking pout.

A lull silence came over them with everyone mostly busy with their meals.

“Huh…” Sara started “…so you are telling me that Lex Luthor’s sister who Super Kara and him fought about so much, the time I was stuck in the vanishing point that I wanted to strangle them both, is hooking up with Zari, who is dating John…” John grumbled “…and this Lena chick and Kara are clearly in love…”

Sara giggled “Babe we should sell this to a tv show and make some cash…Nate get my agent”

“You don’t have an agent” Behrad deadpanned.

“I could get you an agent” Mick said, he had the same mischievous grin as Sara.

Ava smiled and let them hash out the plan, they looked excited and enthusiastic. A wave of fondness came over her, the team, Gideon, even Sara may call her Captain but to herself she would always be the co-captain the team would always feel empty without Sara. She was the heart of the Legends just as she was Ava’s heart.

She looked around to see the conversation dying out; honestly she didn’t want to go back to their room. Sara was happy here, she thought of smoothing to get them talking again.

“So, Supergirl is queer?” 

The heads of all three boys snapped at her, John just smirked.

“You never know love, unless you try” John smirked.

Sara turned to him “No” she scolded, she then turned to Ava “Either that or she reallyyy takes this friendship thing seriously”

“Who takes friendship seriously?” A voice came from the door.

“Ray!!!” They all screamed as Ray entered, a big smile on his face.

“Want some breakfast” Ava smiled as she asked.

“Oh no, I am full” Ray smiled “but thanks, Ava”

They did some catching up for a few minutes then Ray turned a bit serious. He turned to Sara who looked at him and her eyes went a bit downcast.

“So…uh Sara I hope you don’t mind…” he was nervous “…I shared your diagnosis with Star Labs and Caitlin told me that your nervous system should heal within a month or two”

Sara’s voice was small “Its okay Ray”

“Hey…” Ray held Sara’s palm in his fingers.

“…I didn’t come here bearing just bad news…” he pulled out a bracelet from his pocket, snapping it to Sara’s wrist. Sara looked up at him confused.

Instead he turned to Ava “I know you wanted crutches but I thought something more badass, like Sara”

He pressed a button in the bracelet and a suit materialized onto Sara’s body, Sara looked down at her own body in amazement…

“Whoa…”

“Dude that’s so awesome…” Nate said, Behrad nodded dumbfounded.

“Looking sharpe captain” John said a cheeky smile on his face.

Mick just whistled.

The suit was white not unlike the white canary costume Sara wore…formfitting and a little metallic shine to it.

“Its made up of nanites, it should protect you and also help you walk on your own till you heal, it also has some offensive capabilities, and you don’t need to activate the suit to help you walk”

There were beginnings of tears in Sara’s eyes, Ava actually teared up.

Sara took a breath and got up gasping in happiness as she stood tall.

She jumped on Ray hugging him tightly…

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou…”

She then turned towards Ava and kissed her…

“Seriously guys thank you for rescuing me….” She took a breath which Ava was pretty sure to muffle a sob “…in more ways than one”

All of the legends got up and embraced Sara in a group hug.

Out of the corner of her eye Ava saw John and Mick smiling.

After the sappiness they all began to go to their respective rooms, except for Ava, Sara and Ray.

Ray looked at Ava, a gentle smile on his face “Actually Ava, I have something for you too”

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and put it in her hands, Ava looked up at him…

“What’s this?”

“Open it” His grin grew.

She opened the box and gasped…it was a tiny A.T.O.M suit.

“Ray…” she began but he cut her off.

“I think you should take the mantle of the A.T.O.M”

Ava was overwhelmed with emotion “Ray I can’t…”

“I think this is a great idea” Sara chimed in, a proud smile on her face “You deserve it babe”

She took out the miniature and pressed the button to enlarge it…Hers was different, it was more sleeker, without Ray’s red, instead it was white, on the side there was a 12 written on it.

“I know you have trouble accepting that about yourself but like tryion Lanister once said…” he tried imitating Peter Dinklage’s voice (and failed miserably) “…always remember what you are ….” He looked at her and smiled “…and what you are is unique”

“Come here you dork” she stood up and pulled him for a hug.

“That was so sweet…” Sara hiccupped. Ava smiled.

“Aww babe come here” she pressed a kiss on Sara’s cheek.

“I should go catch up with Nate” Ray got up and left the room.

Ava sat down, smiling as she held her new suit. Sara got up and landed on her lap, burying her face in Ava’s neck. Ava hummed a content smile. She closed her eyes and let Sara’s scent caress her nostrils….

“I love you A.T.O.M” came Sara’s muffled voice.

Ava giggled “I love you too White Canary”

She kissed Sara’s forehead….

This was home…she was happy….

**Somewhere out there**

_He walked slowly as his wounds hadn’t healed yet… he approached the cartographer_

_“I have found her… she is in 2021, in the temporal zone”_

_“Set a course…” The crew of his ship nodded._

_Time to take back what was his…_


	15. Where home is...

**January2040**

**Washington D.C**

Lena let out a content hum as Zari’s arm draped around her torso. She looked down at her and smiled.

Last night was fun but she didn’t know where she and Zari stood. Zari was with John and even though Zari said he wouldn’t mind (more like he didn’t get a say to be exact)but she still slept with a committed? Woman.

“I can hear you overthinking it, from down here”

Lena smiled “I hear I do that sometimes”

Zari lifted her body and dumped it on top of Lena….

The breath blew out of Lena’s lungs with an oof…

She glared at Zari, who grinned at her.

“Come on what’s got you worried?” Zari asked.

Lena got quiet for a few seconds; Zari looked up at her face…

“Lena?” she asked a concerned look on her face.

“Are you going to tell John?” Lena’s voice was hesitant.

Zari chuckled “Oh, Definitely”

Lena rolled her eyes, a smile on her face “Come on let’s get dressed”

Zari pouted but got up.

Lena suddenly grabbed her and brought Zari closer planting a hard, hot kiss on her lips….when they separated she saw Zari wobble and her eyes were dazzled.

Lena smirked to herself…

_Advantage Lena…._

Zari showed her to an adjacent bathroom for her to shower and get her some clean clothes, as she came out into the living room she was greeted with the pleasant aroma of coffee.

“Hey… so is it okay if we go see my parents before we go back to 2021?”

Lena hesitated…

Zari continued “It’s just ever since I got on the waverider, I haven’t really checked in on my parents, that was almost a year ago.”

Lena looked up and decided there was not really much harm in it.

Lena smiled “Okay”

“Yay” Zari chirped.

A few minutes later they were walking down the road on a chilly January morning. Zari told her parents’ house was about 20 minutes’ walk from her apartment so they decided to walk.

Zari looped her arm in Lena’s, leaning into her subconsciously Lena smiled.

“Hey Zari”

“Hmm”

“Would you like to…um” she hesitated “…do the whole dating thing”

Zari faced her and grinned “So eloquent…so romantic” She fanned herself.

Lena rolled her eyes “I am serious Zari”

Zari placed her head on her shoulder not saying anything for a while… Lena mood dampened but she didn’t say anything.

“Do you think it will be fair? To me…” Zari asked after a while “You are in love with Supergirl, don’t you think that if you ever even have a sliver of hope of being with her…”

“I won’t just leave you Zari” Lena interrupted, with a little more bite than she intended.

Zari smiled “I know you won’t” she tightened her hold on Lena’s arm… “I know you will be with me even if its killing you…you are a good person Lena” she turned towards Lena and smiled “but neither of us will be happy”

Lena nodded her heart heavy.

Zari stopped and kissed Lena’s cheek “You are a legend, Lena…” she whispered “…but the waverider is not your home and you have far more amazing things to do than gallivant around with us”

They walked the rest of the way to Zari’sparent’s house.

“Come on, enough of this sappy stuff” Zari smiled.

Lena chuckled a bit. She knew that in another life she could love Zari, but in this one it wouldn’t be fair to her or Zari, she cursed her luck for falling for the most complicated relationship in her life first.

Zari lifted her hand to knock on the front door but hesitated, she looked at Lena with a guilty grin….

“Um…so…you might want to give another name to my parents”

Lena sighed, of course the Luthor name would be tainted even after all these years.

She put on a smile but she was pretty sure it looked like a grimace.

“I understand, nobody likes a Luthor in the house”

Zari looked confused “What! No…” she gave a sheepish grin “…There is a Lena Luthor in National City right now”

Lena glared at her “Zari!!!” she whisper-shouted “Why are you making me break all the rules!!!” she whined.

Zari snorted “Babe, if you are concerned about rules, you are in the wrong team”.

The door opened and a middle aged woman greeted them with a smile.

“Zari!!” she hugged her daughter. Lena smiled, she could see the resemblance.

The mother- daughter duo began to talk among them in Pharsi, Lena understood some words, from what she could tell Zari was explaining hers and Behrad’s disappearance.

They both turned towards her, with Zari’s mom looking at her daughter expectantly.

“Mom this is my friend and Boss…” Lena’s head almost snapped to Zari. Lena squinted her eyes at Zari, not wanting to out Zari’s lie.

She extended her hand towards the older woman “Hi I am…”she looked for a suitable name “Kieran…”

_Huh not bad…_

“…Kieran Summers”

Zari’s mom smiled a beautiful smile.

“Hello Kieran nice to meet you… I am Nasreen“

Lena smiled politely.

“Please come in...You must have lunch with us” moved aside and led Lena inside.

Lena glanced at Zari pleadingly, who was grinning biting her lip.

A few minutes later Zari, Lena and Nasreen were sitting on the dining table with a big spread around them.

Nasreen turned towards Zari “Is Behrad also working for Ms. Kieran”

“Yeah mama” Zari replied.

Nasreen sighed “Good, I was worried, his three year course was taking almost five years. I was hoping you two were together, you could guide him a bit”

Zari looked up at her mom,her eyes hesitant “You thought _I_ could guide Behrad?”

Nasreen looked at Zari like she had grown another head “Of course we did”

“I…I thought you didn’t think what I did was important”

Lena swallowed, this felt like a very venerable and personal conversation, one she had no business listening to.

“Whatever gave you that idea Jaan?” Nasreen got up and sat near her daughter, she took her hands in hers.

Zari was still looking down “I heard you and baba talking to uncle Bashid”

Nasreen snorted “That moron couldn’t understand what you did and it was 2022 Jaan, we are so proud of you, if your baba was here he would say the same”

Zari sniffled.

Nasreen smiled pulling Zari into a hug, which she came willingly.

“Jaan why didn’t you say it was bothering you… you know we will always be there for you and Behrad, me and your Baba”

Zari sniffled again and Nasreen began stroking her hair. Her eyes met Lena’s and she gave her a warm smile.

Lena’s return smile was awkward.

She picked up a tea cup and took a sip of the beverage to cover up her awkwardness.

“You know, you remind me so much of Lena Luthor when she was young….” Lena almost spit out her drink. If Nasreen noticed she didn’t say anything. At least her face was looking at Zari.

“Shame she became so reclusive after Supergirl…”

Zari suddenly got up “So mama where is Baba” her voice was a few pitches higher.

Lena got annoyed, she wanted to know the relation between her future self being recluse and Kara…

Or did she… she was conflicted, sometimes she wondered if, and a big if Kara and her mended things she would always be conflicted. Things used to be so simple with Kara…

That was a lie…

Things were and always would be complicated with Kara.

She shook her head to banish the thoughts of the kryptonian.

She looked at Zari and she was talking to her mom, she looked at her watch and figured out the test was almost over.

They said goodbye to Nasreen with Zari promising to bring Behrad next time.

Zari opened the portal to National City 2021.

“Zari…” Lena started “Why am I recluse in the future”

Zari sighed “Honestly the heroes began to get old many retired, and not many people took up their mantle, there is only the Canary network as far as I know. Even their support teams retired. After meeting you in the café all those months ago I got curious and looked into what happened…well to you.”

Lena wanted to ask the next logical question.

Zari smiled “I think its best if you don’t know your own future”

Lena nodded “So that’s why you said that the waverider won’t be my home?”

“No, I said you won’t be with us…” Zari looked up and there was sadness in her eyes, but she smiled “…but the waverider will always be your home.”

They entered the Luthorcorp building and went straight to the Labs. Sam was waiting for them.

She told them that she looked into Sara’s blood and found no foul play, except her hormone activity was higher, which was acceptable considering what happened.

They had lunch and Lena decided it was time to go back to the waverider.

They bid farewell to Sam and Zari opened the portal to the waverider.

Zari left to talk to John and Lena went straight to Sara and Ava. She was surprised to see Sara walking, Ava explained to her that Ray helped them; she made a suit for Sara which would help her walk. She showed them the results of the test. Learning that there was nothing too wrong with Sara, Ava hugged her.

She left them to go to her room; she heard commotion coming from the library.

She peeked and saw Behrad and Nate on the floor, playing some game on the TV and Mick sitting on the sofa drinking his beer.

She decided she didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts.

“Mind if I join?” she asked.

The boys looked at her and smiled. Nate scooted over and made some room for Lena to sit.

“B give her your controller”

“What why me”

Lena chuckled “It’s alright I will just watch.”

Behrad looked at her “Are you sure” Lena nodded.

She watched them play and bicker for a while; it felt oddly calm and peaceful, ironic considering these two were anything but calm. But it gave Lena joy.

But deep down she knew there was a sadness in her. The knowledge that she will have to leave weighed on her.

“Penny for your thoughts cheekbones”

Lena looked at Mick who was watching her.

“I am going to miss this…when I leave that is”

Mick hummed.

“Yeah me too” his voice was quiet.

“This crew, this team is never permanent” he continued “The Englishman brought us together because we were loosers, you don’t look like a looser to me” Lena opened her mouth to protest.

“I mean our motto is ‘we screw things up for the better’” Mick continued “That doesn’t mean you are not one of us…Like the boss says ‘One a Legend’”

Lena was overcome with emotion…. She muttered a quick thanks to Mick and left, bidding the boys goodnight.

Mick was wrong though, the Legends were not loosers or heroes, they were so so much more….


	16. Someone...Someday...

**March2021**

**Waverider**

“John”

John hummed not looking up from his food.

“Do you only wear that trench coat” Lena teased. John looked up at her and glared.

“Well forgive me love, not all of us are rich…” he snarked.

“Well you _do_ have an _extremely rich_ sugar mama… I mean when _I_ was at her apartment, I saw some pretty expensive stuff, she could definitely buy you some clothes” she gave John a cheeky grin. The Legends were rubbing off on her.

_She couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or not…._

John let off a huff, trying to pout…

_It did not look good on him…_

Thankfully he gave up and gave her the finger. Lena chuckled.

Ever since she got back with Zari from the future things have been like this with her and John. She would tease him, sometimes Zari would join in on the fun, saying Lena did things to her that were indescribable, making the most scandalous faces, most of the times Sara would join in too…. Lena could have sworn the captain got extra pleasure teasing John…

But that night she went to John and apologized for sleeping with his girlfriend, John was surprisingly pretty nice about it, all things considered. He told her that he knew Zari was attracted to her and he was not happy about it but he didn’t own Zari, so she could make her own decisions. He asked her if it was a onetime thing. Truth be told Lena didn’t know…

First it was awkward around the table during breakfast (Ava had made it a rule, everyone had to have breakfast together) but one day Sara began to tease John and then the awkwardness vanished in laughter.

“What are you doing up this early anyway” John asked.

“I actually was working on Mick’s gun technology…”

John looked intrigued “My, my trading in dangerous waters are we… the big man doesn’t like it when you touch his things”

“I think he will like this one…” Lena smugly replied “I looked into the suit Ray gave Sara; I think I can make him a glove which would technically work like his gun”

“Ooh are you messing with Mick’s Gun…” Sara came in, looking freshly out of a shower.

Lena was about to say something when the ship began to shake violently…Sara managed to hold on to the counter while John held on to the table…

Lena on the other hand fell backwards (chair and all) hitting the back of the head on the floor.

“Lena!!” she heard a gasp…she was pretty sure it was Sara but she was too concussed to tell.

John quickly got up and pulled Lena up, she let out a small groan of pain.

“You okay, Love” John asked, she felt Sara come behind her and put an ice back the back of her head, gently rubbing her back.

_It felt nice…_

“Gideon… what happened” Sara asked.

“It seems Captain…” Gideon’s voice came through the ceiling “the ancient Greek world has been destroyed sometime around 424 BCE”

“Shit” Sara huffed, she scratched her forehead and took a deep breath, turning to John “Okay take Lena to the med bay have her checked out…” Lena opened her mouth to protest but Sara’s glare shut her up.

“Gideon, assemble Ava and the rest to the bridge” she then left the room in a hurry.

“Right…” John said “You heard the boss”

Quietly they went to the med bay and got Lena checked. When Gideon told her that she would be fine, both of them went straight to the bridge.

Ava was looking at the holo map in the middle of the console while Sara was looking down at the screens.

Zari gave her a smile, which Lena returned.She came to Lena and sat down in front of her, Lena glanced a look at John, who rolled his eyes. He went and sat down near Mick on the stairs to the library and took one of his beers earning a glare from the man.

All eyes were on the captains.

“It seems captains...” Gideon started “That the problem started in Lesbos and quickly spread to rest of the Greek city states…no one seems to know what happened, communication stopped coming from the countries”

“What about Athens and Sparta Gideon?” Nate asked.

“Destroyed Mr Heywood”

Ava gave him a questioning look, Nate replied “No more Athens … no more western democracy… no more Free world”

“That’s bad…” Mick quipped. Behrad nodded.

Sara rubbed her forehead “Alright, Ava you, Nate, Behrad and Zari are on king duty, make sure they remain safe”

“Athens doesn’t have a king…” Nate started….

“Whatever…”Sara stopped him lifting a finger…she turned to John “John stay on the ship and QB”

“Me, Lena and Mick are going to Lesbos…” She looked up “Gideon, fabricate us Greek clothes and weapons”

She turned with some extra sass “Alright Legends…get your Sapphic charms on we are going to Lesbos…”

The line earned a groan from everyone; Lena chuckled as she began to move towards the fabricator room, she heard Behrad talking to Sara

“You are getting worse at this Cap” she heard a smack on Behrad’s arm with a yelp…

A few moments later they were all seated in the bridge, strapped in ready to go… Sara pushed a lever and off they went, Lena felt dizzy with the speed at which the ship was flying through space. It came to a sudden halt almost pushing Lena forward.

“Okay…” Sara got up turning towards her team “Us three…” she pointed to herself, Lena and Mick “…are taking the jumpship to Lesbos, Ava you take the ship and use the couriers”

Ava nodded, getting up she went to Sara and took her hands in hers “Stay safe babe”

Sara smiled, adorable dimples on her cheeks “You too…”

All three went to the jumpship and it departed for their destination. As it touched down on land, all three of them got out… the first thing that hit them was the smell. The foul smell of death assaulted their noses.

“The hell…” Sara said her mouth forming a frown “Gideon said we arrived before the communications went out.”

“There is a war on, between Athens and Korinthia…” Mick said, shocking both Lena and Sara.

“Wow Mick …” Sara smirked “…doing research before missions”

Mick’s face was red “Yeah well, I was helping Lita study for History exams”

Sara nodded.

They began walking towards the GPS location Gideon gave them on the possible source of the danger. They realized they were in a field where a battle had taken place.

Sara knelt down and examined a body…

“A week maybe two weeks old…”she muttered.

“What’s the plan Boss” Mick asked.

“Hmm…” Sara looked around; making sure no one was around….she pulled out a data pad from her period-appropriate bag, which hung across her torso.

“According to Gideon the earliest area which lost contact with the rest of the world would be the Pyros village a few miles west from here”

Mick nodded, he glanced at Lena “Come on cheekbones…long trek ahead of us”

Lena sighed and began walking towards the direction of Pyros.

As they were walking Lena noticed Sara’s breathing a bit uneven. She was sweating profusely.

Lena went and put a hand on Sara’s back rubbing it softly.

“You okay Captain” Mick also stopped; he looked around and saw a stream of water.

Sara looked up at Lena and smiled “Yeah just give me a minute”

Lena guided Sara to a rock which she sat her down.

“Cant believe you are Lex’s sister” she mumbled “…he is such an asshole and you are pretty cool.” She looked up at Lena “How is he anyway”

Lena looked down “The Flash put him in pre-historic times”

Sara hummed “Yeah he and Kara were on and on about…” she lifted her eyes to meet hers “…well you”

Lena swallowed “What about me” she asked.

“That Lex broke your heart…that Kara did too”

Lena nodded not knowing what to say.

They both stayed quiet after that.

Mick came back a few minutes later with a bowl of clean water in his hands.

He brought the bowl to Sara “Drink up boss”

Sara drank her fill…muttering a thanks to Mick.

It was another hour before they reached the village of Pyros. The village looked peaceful, like the war hadn’t touched it yet, all three of them walked quietlythrough the village. They kept a sharp eye for any signs of trouble.

As they reached a temple they heard screaming. They quick walked towards the source of the sound.

They saw a woman caged up with a couple of guards guarding her.

The woman saw them and began screaming “Please you have to save Anatara…”

One of the guards hit his spear on the cage “Quiet, you sent her to her death with that dread”

The woman cried “I didn’t!! it took her, please just save her…”

“Gods, woman shut up” the other guard scolded the woman.

“Hey!!! “ Sara screamed “Leave her alone”

“Stay out of this citizen… this one is dangerous; she sacrificed her lover to the monster in the woods”

“I don’t care….” Sara was defiant “…release her now”

“And let her unleash the dread on us, No absolutely not” the guard didn’t budge.

Both Sara and the guard glared at each other. Lena saw Mick reaching for his weapon. This could go badly.

She had to do something. She reached out to Sara putting her hand on her shoulder.

“Sara…” She started but Sara pulled jerked her hand away “No Lena …I can’t …not after…what happened” her voice cracked.

Lena gulped…

_Shit_

_What now…_

She had an idea, she reached for her bag where Gideon had fabricated some coin for the era, Nate thought it was a good idea. She was glad he did.

She looked at the guard “How much” showing him the coin.

The guard scoffed “No amount of drachmae will let me release her and doom the village.”

Lena put on her smile, the one she used in business meetings.

“No not for releasing her, to buy her, I came from Mycenae because I heard the women in this island were very beautiful, I didn’t find any slaves for sale, strange considering there was a battle…” she looked at the woman lecherously, whose eyes widened “…I suppose this one will do”

Sara looked at her shocked “What the fuck are you doing”

Luckily Lena had thought about what Sara would do and had a plan.

“And you…” she made herself taller “don’t make me regret freeing you” she hoped Sara would _just get the message._

Sara’s eyes narrowed “Yes mistress” she said gritting her teeth.

She turned to the guard, smiling “Forgive my former slave, she was always a wild one… now then, we have a deal”

The guard eyed her suspiciously “You will take her far away from here”

Lena laughed “Lesbos is beautiful, but I will die of boredom here, no its back to Mycenae for me.”

The guards looked at each other and the one she was negotiating with nodded.

They released the woman, who went straight for Lena’s feet…

“Please, I will do anything you ask…” she looked up with tear stained eyes“just save my Anatara”

Lena had to remain strong.

“Quiet, we are going to get out of this hellhole and go back to civilization”

The woman sobbed.

Lena softened “Come on, let’s get you away from here away from this incident…you will feel better”

“I don’t want to be away from here, I want to be with Anatara” she cried.

Lena ignoring the gut-punch she was feeling began walking away from the village. She looked out from the corner of her eye and saw Sara consoling the woman and Mick walking quietly, but at least they were following.

She on the other hand felt like throwing up… she just bought a human being…

A little distance later she felt herself slammed against a tree with Sara’s blade against her throat.

“You try some shit like this again…” her eyes were blazing with fury, she took a deep breath “I don’t know how Kara runs things but in the Legends; the ends don’t justify the means and we _definitely do not_ trade in slaves.”

She let Lena go.

She went straight to the woman whose bindings Mick had cut.

Lena was ashamed of herself…another hero disappointed in her….

_And this time it was all her fault…._

“I am sorry…” she whispered. Sara looked at her she came close to her.

Lena continued “But this was the only way I saw without a fight between us and the guards”

Sara’s face softened a bit… she took a breath“Look, I am sorry too but I have seen many people; some of them my friends keep the mission first, justifying treating other people like shit; ever since the Legends made me their captain, I vowed not to do that.”

Lena nodded.

She eyed the woman who was looking at them with wide eyes “Your former slave raised a hand against you?”

Sara smiled at her “We are not really from here…”

Lena interjected “Wewillhelpyouwithyourfriend”

She just wanted to do good for Sara…

Sara snorted “What my friend is trying to say is we are going to save Anatara”

The woman looked at them suspiciously “Really”

“That’s what we do.” Mick gruffed.

“Thank you…Thank you so much… I will serve you all of my remainder of my life”

Lena went and placed her hand on your shoulder “You are not our slave; that was a ruse to get you out…once we save Anatara, you will be free to go”

The woman nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. Lena eyed Sara who smiled at her proudly.

Sara knelt down in front of her“What is your name”

“Daphne”

Sara nodded “Daphne, where was Anatara going”

Daphne’s eyes widened realizing she could save her love “I’ll show you”. She got up and began running towards the east.

The legends looked at each other and then followed her.

Lena was beginning to feel it…

The stale air…the death…it was different from when they landed. This felt different…this felt dangerous.

The first one to spot them was Mick.

Statues made of stone…

Extremely detailed…almost life like.

Mick examined the statues “Good work with the faces”

Lena noticed their faces were etched in fear…like whoever sculpted these made sure their model was scared out of his life.

Most of the statues were men in various armor. Weapons drawn in defense. A few of them were women…

Suddenly they heard a piercing scream; they covered their ears; even that barely helped.

Daphne’s head snapped towards the source of the scream…

“Anatara!!!” she began sprinting towards it.

“Daphne wait…” Sara screamed and ran after her.

“Shit…Boss!!!” Mick grunted and turned towards Lena “…stay here cheekbones”

“No way in hell….” Lena replied “…something happens to Sara; Ava will kill us”

She sprinted after Sara and heard Mick coming after her.

Lena could her Daphne shouting for Anatara, the lack of clean air was making it hard to breathe…

They all came near a clearing….

Lena’s eyes widened at what she saw…

The creature was at least 9 feet tall her body was covered in scales, her head covered with snakes instead of hair;instead of legs she had a snake’s tail…

“ A gorgon…” Mick whispered.

Daphne went near the dread, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh my heart what did they do…” she extended a hand towards the dread, who was facing away from her “…please remember me…”

“Remember what we wrote on the tree…someone; I tell….”

The dread suddenly turned towards Daphne and screamed; the legends covered their ears.

Lena’s eyes widened as she saw Daphne turn to stone from the legs towards her head.

Daphne gave the dread; gave Anatara a wet smile “Its okay my love....I will be with you now”

That was what the statue told… Daphne’s last expression was not of fear but of love.

Anatara turned towards them…she let out another scream.

“Boss, I think I know what happened…” Mick said, pulling out the glove Lena made him.

“You don’t say…”

Sara looked at Lena “I have a plan…” she ran towards Anatara and suddenly a shield materialized out of her wrist.

Anatara slithered towards Sara; while Lena’s heart was in her throat… she was frozen.

Sara threw her sword at Anatara keeping her shield down…

The dread screamed again; but Sara suddenly put her shield up bringing it directly in front of the creature’s face.

Anatara screamed as she too began to turn to stone…

Lena could have sworn she heard Daphne’s name in a human voice.

Sara was panting heavily when she came to Mick…

“Destroy her Mick… destroy Anatara” she whispered.

Mick nodded picking up a fallen battleaxe, he lifted it high up above his head and brought it down on Anatara’s statue… it shattered into a thousand pieces.

“Let’s go home…” Sara’s voice cracked; she took Lena’s hand in hers and began pulling her from the clearing.

When they arrived at the waverider Sara went straight for Ava and planted a hard kiss on her lips, Ava gasped but settled into the kiss with a hum.

Behrad was about to hoot but Mick’s glare stopped him.

Later that night Lena was leaving the library when she saw Sara in a couch with Ava’s head on her lap. She was stroking Ava’s hair with a gentle smile on her face.

On hearing Lena’s footsteps Sara looked up and smiled.

“Do you ever sleep” she said sleepily, her voice slurring a bit.

“I should ask you the same” Lena smirked.

Sara chuckled; shaking her head… she patted the spot next to her.

Lena smiled and sat down…suddenly she felt Sara’s head on her shoulders. Lena gulped realizing now would be a good time as any…

“I am sorry…” she croaked “…and you are right, ends don’t justify the means”

“You are a good person Lena…” Sara mumbled “Kara wouldn’t be in love with you if you weren’t”

Lena gulped not trusting herself to speak. They stayed quiet for a bit with Ava’s soft snores and hums filling the ears.

“Someone …” Sara started.

“Hmm?” Lena looked at her curiously.

“Someone, I tell you…in another time will remember us” Sara finished. She reached for her pocket and pulled out a red colored band with ancient Greek written on it.

“What is that?” Lena whispered

“After Anatara was destroyed; I found this in her remains…” her voice cracked “Daphne must have given this to her”

Lena nodded “You should give this to Ava.”

Sara nodded “Their stories should be remembered, they deserve more than being two broken statues in a forgotten place.”

Lena didn’t say anything for a while. She could hear Sara’s heartbeat and Ava’s heartbeat…she could almost believe they beat as one.

“Sara…” she whispered “…I think I have an idea”

The next morning in the Library, Ava and Sara were sitting on a camera while Lena was on a computer monitoring the chat of SUPPsaphhic.com

She clicked the live button on the site and gave thumbs up to the captains.

“Hello people…” Ava waved; Sara looked at her with adoration.

Lena chuckled as the chat began filling with people freaking out about the White Canary and Ava Sharpe in the chat.

“We wanted to take this moment to tell you something…” Sara said, a smile on her face but her eyes were far off.

“This story needs to be told and I…I think this is the place to make sure that it is never forgotten…”

Ava looked at Sara and then at Lena, she smiled and which Lena returned. Sara continued.

“it started on a small Greek island called Lesbos…there were two people…” she squeezed Ava’s hand “who loved each other so much… their names were Anatara and Daphne…”


	17. Nekron

**20000 years ago**

**Prime Universe**

**Somewhere Out there**

_The first breathes he took were difficult… he began panting; taking in every breath he could…_

_When his breathing got normal he looked around, taking in his surroundings…it was a planet unlike any he had ever seen… Green skies…soil the color of blood…_

_He tried to remember his name…it was proving difficult…he looked down at his hands…red veins on silver skin…_

_It hit him then…he remembered his name…_

_“Nekron”_

_He breathed his first proper breath as he reclaimed his identity…._

_All his memories came back to him as he remembered his name…_

_His knowledge of the crisis…his work with both Mar-Novu and Mobius, his work on the anti-matter gun…_

_The Crisis came and went without him…A new universe born…_

_He remembered his ring…made of death…_

_He remembered what he was …who he was…_

_The First of the Black Lanterns…_

_The last of the Black Lanterns…_

_He looked down triumphantly at his hand to use the ring of power…_

_But it was not there…_

_NO…NO…_

_After all this time…after all he did … he would not be denied._

_He screamed out in rage and frustration…_

_He fell down…tears streaming down his cheeks in frustration…_

_He felt them then…_

**_Paragons_ ** _… he sneered…_

_Mar-Novu’s last line of defense…_

_Against Mobius…._

_Against him…_

_He learned their names through meditation…_

_The past…_

_The future…_

_Sara Lance, Kara-Zor-El, J’onn J’onzz, Bartholomew Allen, Katherine Kane, Alexander Luthor, Ryan Choi…_

_He felt their power across time and space…_

_With a animalistic growl he took a breath…_

_Yes, even one will do nicely…_

_He felt the one most venerable to attack, at precise what time…he felt the moment when she would be with her guard down…_

_Sara Lance…the Paragon of Destiny…._

_He finally smiled…._

**March 2021**

Nekron walked the bridge, his steps still wobbly after the so called ‘Legends’ attacked him…

He kept his hands behind his back, touching his ring…

_The ring he made from Sara Lance’s bone marrow using magic to infuse it to a nth – metal band …_

It still needed to be powered though; only way he could do that was through Sara Lance…

_And he finally found her…_

A bridge officer greeted him…

“We cannot find the ship Sir” the officer said. Her voice fearful.

Nekron almost smiled; even without the ring being full powered it was devastating… he showed the crew of this ship what happens when they disappoint him.

It was a sight to behold; how the ring’s energy wrapped around the previous bridge officer and boiled his blood in his arteries.

Alas it was nothing compared to the full power of a black lantern ring.

_Once he had that he would bring the universe to its knees…_

“Not to worry Artean…is it” he smiled. The creature gulped.

He never paid much attention to the people of this ship. Now he realized how pathetic things these were. He still remembered how he came to possess them. Showing of his power and making them his thralls.

He used them to have Sara Lance kidnapped when she had her guard down. He then used her bone marrow to create a ring…all he needed was Sara’s essence to power the ring, but the Legends foiled his plans and stole Sara from him.

He felt her energy…hidden but not completely…

He felt his ring come to life with power, he reached out to the energy he felt from the paragon and pulled….

**March 2021**

**Waverider**

Lena hummed as she felt Zari’s lips on her neck; she smiled and looked down on the gorgeous woman. A stray hair had fallen down her face; she reached for it and tucked it behind her ear.

She would like to think that she felt guilty for sleeping with Zari **again** but she really didn’t (plus John’s annoyed glare did help), what she **did** feel was sad, she knew her time with the Legends was coming to a close, she knew in her heart that she had to go back to National city.

She shook her head to banish those thoughts.

She looked down and saw Zari basically crawl on top of her in her sleep, one leg and one arm pinning her down, she found it endearing.

But she was extremely thirsty and wanted to get up.

She tried pushing (as gently as she could) Zari off her.

“Nooo…” Zari whined, “soft Lena…warm Lena”

Lena huffed “Come on Zari…just give me 10 minutes, I will be back before you know it”

Zari raised her head with a pout “Fine but we are doing this tomorrow too then as a punishment”

Lena squinted “Are you _trying_ to have John kill me”

Zari smirked “I’ll protect you” she leaned down and bit her neck softly earning a moan from her. She then turned around and dropped her head in the pillow.

Lena finally was able to get up and leave for the kitchen, she felt a slap on her ass, she turned around and glared at the totem wielder.

“Come back soon” Zari gave her a cheeky grin.

Lena glared at her and went out of the room, she went to the kitchen and drank a cold glass of water, on her way back, as she approached the bathroom she heard someone vomiting in the bathroom.

Concerned she rushed to the bathroom to see Ava stroking Sara’s back, whose head was on the sink.

On sound of her footsteps Ava turned and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Hey Lena, what are you doing up?”

Sara’s muffled voice came from down the sink “She doesn’t sleep…my theory is she is a hybrid vampire, who doesn’t have their weakness but all their fun parts”

“Nice to see your imagination still active…” when Sara raised her head, Lena sassed “…wow you look like shit”

Ava glared at her, while Sara gave her the finger.

Lena chuckled.

“Need some help” she asked.

“Yeah could you get to Gideon and tell her to prep the medical chair”

Lena nodded and made the medical preparations (more like told Gideon Sara’s situation)

A few minutes later Ava came in with Sara.

Lena attached the medical bracelet to Sara’s wrist and waited for Gideon. Ava came to Sara’s side and began stroking her hair.

“It seems Captain Lance is pregnant” Lena’s eyes widened, while Ava and Sara’s head snapped up.

“How is that possible” Lena found herself asking.

Sara’s eyes were wide, she turned to Ava “Babe I didn’t sleep with anyone else”

Ava smiled kissing her cheek “Relax babe” She raised her head towards Gideon “Still doesn’t explain how she is pregnant”

“It seems Captain Sharpe the DNA of the child is Ms Lance’s and yours”

“What!!!” Ava shouted.

Sara’s head snapped at Ava; so did Lena’s…

_How is this happening_

Ava’s mouth opened and closed like a fish “I…I don’t understand…”

It hit Lena what might have actually happened.

“Wait, I think I know…” both women looked at her in anticipation.

“When I went back to my lab I found that Sara’s hormone levels were a bit high and her DNA was slightly changed…” she hesitated at the next part “it was more…er…compatible”

Lena’s eyes met Ava’s who understood the implication of what was done to Sara. Ava clenched her fist away from Sara’s eyes. Thankfully Sara didn’t notice. She shook her head and placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder.

“Are you okay” she asked softly.

Sara had a faraway look in her eyes; she looked at Ava, nervous.

“What do you think?”

“Me it’s your body Sara, whatever you decide I will support you”

Sara thought for some time, Ava brought two stools from the corner and sat down on one, Lena decided that this was a private conversation and she should get back to Zari.

“Where are you going” Ava asked softly.

“I think I should give you guys some privacy” Ava mouthed an oh.

Sara suddenly spoke up “I…I don’t think I want to leave the waverider” Ava nodded understanding.

Lena felt a tiny stab of hurt in her heart; she had grown to love the couple…

“But I also want to keep the baby…” Ava’s mouth opened to say something “…I mean it’s yours and mine, Ava…” Sara’s hand went to her belly “…it’s a miracle” her eyes were moist.

“Babe we can’t raise a child on the waverider” Ava spoke softly.

“I know but… it’s our home” Sara was pleading.

Lena spoke up “You can stay at my apartment when you need to, you don’t have to leave the ship but you will have a place to stay in case you need it”

Sara looked up to her, her eyes uncertain “Are you sure?”

Lena smiled “You guys have done much for me, I think it’s time for me to return the favor”

Ava smiled squeezing her hand “You know you don’t have to right…we loved you the moment you came onto the ship”

Lena nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Really…” all of their faces snapped to a annoyed Zari.

Ava smiled and hugged her “I am so glad you will be the first to know, Sara is pregnant…” Zari’s eyes grew comically wide, Ava began ranting “Its some weird science but Sara and I are having a baby…a little Legend”

Lena’s eyes met Zari’s. Zari was close to tears, thankfully Sara and Ava might take it as happy tears but Lena could see Zari’s heart breaking. Lena gave her a sympathetic smile.

Zari broke the hug and smiled at Sara “Congrats you two” her voice broke as she spoke.

Lena thought she would rescue her “Come on lets go back”

She and Zari were about to leave when Sara screamed.

“SARA!!” Ava went straight to Sara.

Sara’s eyes were wide, she looked at Ava “He is here”

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently, Zari held on to Lena who held onto a table in the medical bay. From the corner of her eye she saw Ava cover Sara’s body with hers.

Gideon’s voice spoke up “We are about to crash into the moon Captain Lance”

Sara screamed “How Gideon we were in the time stream”

“We have been ejected from the time stream…crashing in 3….2….1”

Lena and Zari fell forward crashing into the bed she was holding.

She heard it then that slithering voice.

_“Legends of tomorrow…pathetic…You were daring to steal what is mine from me. Give me Sara Lance…or meet your doom…”_

“Gideon…” Sara barked “Get everyone to the bridge”

As they reached the bridge they looked out in horror to see a huge ship orbiting them, its weapons at the ready.

They heard the voice again…as the ship’s guns began to glow…

_“Time is up…”_


	18. White

**March 2021**

Sara quickly dashed and sat down in the captain’s chair. She pulled a lever which shot the waverider back into the air and out of the ship’s incoming beam. They all felt a shockwave of explosion where there ship had been.

Lena held onto a chair for her dear life….

“Everyone strap in…” Sara barked.

Lena sat down in the chair she was holding and brought down the strap over her shoulders.

The ship shook as one of the blasts hit the hull.

“Shields at 70 % captain” Gideon’s voice warned. Sara was maneuvering trying to keep the legends safe. Her forehead was dripping with sweat, veins popping up in concentration.

The voice spoke again _“Such bravery Sara…I can feel you worrying about the rest of your team…don’t worry I will make their deaths painless and quick…ahh …except this Ava’s, you care for her…she was the one who stole you from me…her death; I will make sure is the most painful, and when she dies I will bring her back to serve me as the first of the Black Lanterns in this new universe”_

“FUCK YOU!!!” Sara screamed.

Ava turned to John “Can you do something”

John clapped his hands together and expanded saying a spell in Latin, his eyes glowed yellow….

He collapsed in his chair, Zari and Behrad tried to get up to help him but he held up his hands.

“You can check on me after this is over”

“Gideon…” Sara’s voice snapped at the AI “How ready are you for a fight”

“Born ready captain”

Sara gave a smirk “That’s my girl”

She sped the ship into hyperspeed and took them away from Nekron’s ship.

_“Do you really think you can escape me …”_

“I am done running from you…” she growled.

She quickly exited the hyperspeed and came back behind his ship.

“Gideon Now”

Lena’s eyes widened many guns of the waverider opened fire at the enemy ship…small to large explosions rocked it.

“Very good, you live up to your name as a paragon…but it is futile….”

“Gideon Don’t stop!!” Sara screamed, she turned to her team “Get ready for a fight” she reached for her wrist and pressed her band as her White Canary Suit materialized, Ava pulled out her tiny Atom Suit and enlarged it entering it as it grew.

Zari took the air totem and strapped it on her wrist.

Nate turned to steel.

Ava turned to the Legends “Whatever happens we are NOT letting him take Sara again”

Mick who donned the glove Lena made him “We got you boss”

A large explosion rocked the other ship sending a shockwave to the waverider rocking it back and cracking its glass. It crashed again on the surface of the moon.

To the Legends’ horror, a figure emerged from the wreckage and flew towards the waverider, shattering its front side….

He wore a black suit with a grey lantern symbol on his chest….

Mick and Zari attacked with him but he materialized a shield from his ring and swatted them aside….

Helpless, Lena watched as the battle unfolded with Ava, Sara and Nate joining in.

“We need weapons” Behrad called out to her from her side “Come on we need to hurry to the armory”

Lena ran after Behrad quickly entering the armory. Behrad went for a large looking handgun which glowed white; he reached for a pistol and handed it to Lena.

“This can shoot around 20-24 laser bolts before needing to recharge, which takes around 10-20 seconds”

Lena nodded “Come on lets get back in the fight”

They ran and reentered the bridge where the Legends were in futile attempt to break through the shield the alien had put up.

Lena noticed that the shield was emitting from the ring he wore on his index finger in his right hand.

Behrad took cover behind the console and shot a stream of ice at the shield to no effect.

Lena aimed her gun and shot at the ring the alien turned towards her and blasted her with energy from the ring.

Distantly she heard Zari scream her name…but all she heard was ringing in her ears.

Blurrily she saw the alien hover over to the legends and blasted them all away with his ring.

He went over to Ava _“So this is the one who you love Sara…”_ he lifted Ava with his ring…Ava screamed as black veins began to crawl up her hands towards the rest of her body.

“AVA!!!!” Sara screamed, Lena heard Zari gasp in horror.

“Please…” Sara sobbed dropping to her knees “…you want me, you can have me, just let them go”

“Sara…” Ava said through gritted teeth “don’t”

_“It doesn’t matter if you come willingly or not…your people attacked me stole you from me….they must pay”_

Lena finally staggered up, the ringing in her ears stopping. She saw Mick and Nate slowly crawl near the alien, trying to flank it.

The Alien closed its eyes and took a deep breath _“Ah I can feel it….a life growing inside you, my ring can finally be powered….”_ He leered at Sara _“How does it feel Sara, to know that the weapon I am going to use to kill your friends; has been made out of you”_

Sara snarled….lounging at it, which it easily sidestepped.

 _“Tsk Tsk Sara…your efforts are in vain…after I kill all of them…”_ the alien pointed towards the legends _“and I make her my servant answerable only to my will…”_ Ava screamed as the alien pumped more of the dark energy into her _“I will keep you as a trophy, the Paragon of destiny…my pet, you will witness the rise of the Black Lantern Corp, and ensure the blackest of nights descends upon this universe and all will know that you are responsible for their doom…”_ it smiled sickeningly _“after all your bone marrow was used to create this ring and the life essence of your child will power it”_

Suddenly Nate jumped at the alien, turning to steel sending both of them crashing into a nearby wall, Ava dropped unceremoniously on the floor.

Suddenly all the Legends were free and began to move towards the alien, who elbowed Nate sending him flying towards the console; he crashed against the console breaking it. Lena didn’t see him get up but breathed in relief as she saw him breathing even though with great difficulty.

As the alien tried to get up Zari hit him with a vicious blast of air. She turned to John.

John chanted something in Latin and two fire balls appeared in his hands, he began shooting them one by one towards the alien. Behrad, Mick and Zari also began attacking it with streams of ice, fire and air. The alien was lifting his hands in defence.

Lena quickly got up picking up her gun from where it fell and aimed at the ring, she fired an energy bolt to destroy it but to her horror the bolt bounced back and hit her square on the shoulder. She screamed as the bolt burned a hole in her body. Unable to hold on to the gun she went towards Sara who was huddled over Ava protectively.

“Sara…” an idea struck her, Sara looked at her with tear stained eyes, she looked hopeless “…if that ring is made by you…is supposed to be powered by your baby, maybe…maybe you are its real master…” she looked at Sara square in the eye “he called you the Paragon of Destiny, you are powerful, Kara told me what the paragons did during Crisis…you can save us all…” she took Ava’s unconscious hands in hers “you can save Ava.”

Sara’s expression slowly turned from hopeless to determined, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Lena whispered “Feel the ring’s power Sara…feel your power, the power of the miracle growing inside you”

As if in a trance her hand extended towards the ring. Lena glanced at the fighting legends. A powerful blast knocked them all out.

 _“YOU DARE…I AM NEKRON, THE FIRSTS OF THE BLACK LANTERNS”_ The alien roared.

“And I am Sara Lance” Sara spoke her eyes still closed. When she opened them Lena had to shield her eyes from the blinding white light emitting form the Paragon’s eyes.

“You want my power” The ring automatically flew towards Sara and attached itself on her right ring finger.

The next time Sara spoke her voice was otherworldly “TAKE IT…” 

A blinding white light surged from the ring and encased the alien…

It screamed in agony as the light began to obliterate its body…till no trace was left of it….

Lena sighed in relief….

Sara fell on the floor near Ava…

Exhaustion overcame Lena , not to mention the pain from her injury overwhelmed her as she fell into unconsciousness…. 


	19. Always a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came to be when I saw a thread on witter about how much Lena had done for superfriends and I thought Lena would be so much happier on legends. she could heal with the legends and there was no story about Lena and the legends at that time ...so i thought might as well ;)

**March 2021**

The first thing Ava noticed when she woke up was John doing some magic on an unconscious Sara.

Then she remembered…the alien, its death like grip on her using his ring, she could feel her nerves burning…a pain so brutal that she passed out. She felt a dull pain in her arm. She lifted her left hand and…

_Oh…_

“Sorry love…” John’s solemn voice came “that’s the best I could do with my magic and even with Gideon’s help, it probably won’t get better”

Her hand was blackened almost like life had gone out of it, and she could see thin blue veins crisscrossing under her skin.

Ava nodded not knowing what to say anymore…

_What would she even say…it wasn’t any of their faults … and moreover Sara was safe …she would give both of her hands for that…_

Still her hand looked gnarly…

_Not so perfect now…._

She almost chuckled bitterly; she turned her head to watch Sara sleeping…her chest went up and down in slow breaths.

“What…” she cleared her throat as her voice came out hoarse “…what happened to the alien?”

“Nekron was its name…” John said solemnly “…it almost killed you, your missus almost went feral, destroyed the alien with his own ring”

Ava nodded, looking at her dead hand; she looked at Sara “Is she okay”. To her that’s all that mattered…

“Exhausted more like…the ring, plus the baby took a lot of toll on her, she collapsed after destroying Nekron…Congratulations by the way” Ava blushed.

“Is it okay” She asked.

“Mhm…Gideon checked and me too with magic…good heartbeat, no magical problems” John replied.

“And the others?” she needed to know.

“Zari has a few broken fingers, her missus Lena…” Ava rolled her eyes “… has a cast in her left hand and a hole in her shoulder, Nate is recovering from a few bone fractures, rest of us are mostly cuts and burns, minor ones though”

“So everyone is okay” she whispered to herself.

“The medbay was mostly used by you two”

Ava nodded, sighing in relief, God; she was going to be even more of a worrier now. She mused; she always worried about Sara, now with the baby on the way…

She was definitely going to get grey hair…

_If she could she get grey hair…_

“You okay love?” John asked quietly.

Ava let out a chuckle “Just…wondering”

“About”

“Sara mostly…” she whispered.

“She is stronger than you know…she will be up and about in no time”

Ava laughed “Oh, that’s what I am worried about” John joined her.

She turned to him “Can you bring my bed closer to hers”

John rolled his eyes but did push her bed towards her.

“Look …uh …Ava…” Her head snapped towards him so quickly she almost got whiplash, but he rarely called anyone by their real name.

“…about the baby, the others told me not to tell you…but …the alien, Nekron did something to Sara, made her compatible with almost anyone, so that she would get pregnant with anyone or anything….” He was struggling to say the next line “I…I think he meant to do the deed himself and use Sara’s baby to power his ring, he ...uh bragged about it after you passed out”

Ava didn’t say anything….she and Lena had speculated silently about that, but to hear it out loud and the thought of that _monster_ touching _her_ Sara made her blood boil.

“Did he suffer “she asked, John raised his head “before he died” she met John’s eyes.

John nodded.

_Good_

“Alright I’ll give you two some room.” He awkwardly said and left.

Now within hands reach she stroked Sara’s face, she looked so young when she slept. Her eyes drifted to Sara’s stomach where a life was growing inside…

Where _her_ baby was growing inside… Ava still couldn’t believe it…

She sighed … a small smile forming in her face…

This danger was over (hopefully) but there will always be more…being a legend will never be safe… plus Ava knew the legends would do anything to protect their own.

The offer Lena made would be the best option they have… she nodded to herself…Sara seemed to be accepting of the idea….

Maybe it will be okay…

Maybe it will be great…

**April 2021**

Lena, Sara and Ava were setting up the guest room in Lena’s apartment.

“How come I have never seen you before” Sara’s voice drew Lena’s attention to her.

“Huh”

“You know before crisis I never knew about you, and I have talked to Kara a lot” Sara said as she fluffed her pillows.

Lena shrugged “I guess I never came up”

Ava turned to her “Technically I have never met most of them either, I haven’t even met Supergirl, I only came to know of her because Sara dressed as her.”

Sara smiled “I did look really hot in that dress”

Lena chuckled; Ava rolled her eyes “I hope to God our child doesn’t have your vanity”

Sara jutted her chest out “Don’t worry dear, I will teach them everything I know”

Lena face palmed “Oh my God Sara”

Ava smiled and wrapped her arms around Sara from behind “You are such a dork”

Sara hummed closing her eyes, when she opened them she met Lena’s eyes “It’s a real tragedy we didn’t meet you before”

Lena smiled…it was…

Lena went on to arrange the essentials Sara and Ava brought over.

Lena smirked “Although…” her eyes met Ava’s, a mischievous glint in her eyes; somehow the she knew what Lena was about to say; she groaned.

“….I hope the baby has _Ava’s_ height”

“Motherfu…”

**May 2021**

“Lena come on…” Behrad whined “it’s my turn”

Lena glared at Behrad “Didn’t you play with this for the whole evening yesterday”

They were in an abandoned countryside in 11th Century Canada…at least that what they hoped (the last thing they needed was angry natives), Sara wanted to ‘take in the fresh air’, so the Legends went on a joyride on the _very_ important time ship.

Problem was no one thought they would still be here almost a week and the half later, but no one dared complained as Sara was basically glowing, Lena however was getting really bored. So she went back to National City to get the new Xbox (It was another matter that Nate and Behrad kept petering her or Zari about it, so she went and Zari pitched in an obscene portion of the price), that kept the legends to do something…plus they had been having movie nights almost every night for a week.

Often Nate or Zari or Behrad would use the time courier to go back to the future and civilization to get some modern not fabricated food.

It was like a vacation and Lena loved every bit of it.

But deep in her mind she also knew she had to go back to her life…

To her mother…

_To Kara…._

She didn’t know how long she could postpone it.

“Everything okay” Behrad’s voice brought her back to earth.

Lena smiled “Yeah, everything is fine B”

He snorted “Sure it is. Look you can talk to me; you know that right to any of us really”

“I know B, it’s just I…” she took a breath trying to say the words out loud “…I might have to leave soon”

The change in Behrad’s face was instantaneous “Oh” His eyes cast downside “I get it, you actually have a life out there”

Lena nodded, unsure if she could say anything without tearing up. She closed the game and picked another which they could play together.

A while after they kept playing quietly Lena felt Behrad’s head on her shoulder.

**August 2021**

“Are you sure you can’t stay” Zari’s voice almost cracked as Lena put inside the final items in her bag.

“I can’t darling …you know that, you said it yourself I won’t be here for long”

Zari pouted “But it doesn’t have to be _now_ ”

Lena smiled took Zari in her arms planting a kiss on her forehead “Zari…it’s time for me to go plus you will see me, Sara and Ava are staying at my apartment right now, you can come visit any time”

Zari nodded “I know…it’s just it won’t be the same” she took her hands in hers.

Lena smiled if nothing then to hide her emotions, the last few weeks she felt a constant ache when watching the legends, whenever they did something fun, knowing that in a few days she won’t be here.

The day had finally arrived. It was time to leave…

She walked hand in hand with Zari to the bridge, her heart aching as she took in the walls of the waverider not knowing if she will ever see it again.

She turned to Zari “How…how are you doing by the way…” when Zari looked at her confused “about Sara being pregnant with Ava’s baby”

Zari looked away for a while, Lena thought that was odd.

“I …um actually am okay with it” Zari said after a few seconds.

Lena smiled “That’s great Zari”

Zari met her eyes but had a peculiar look in her eye “I actually … I like someone else now”

Lena squinted “Is it not John?”

Zari chuckled “John and I broke up a few days ago actually, it wasn’t fair to him, and it wasn’t fair to me.”

Lena smiled and squeezed her hand, nut deep down she was sad her and Zari could have been amazing, if she wasn’t in love with Kara.

Lena thought about Kara for the first time in months, not because she didn’t want to like after finding about her identity or after their fight. She just …didn’t come to her mind, not as often as it used to. She shook her head and concentrated to Zari.

“I am glad Zari truly…I hope you get this person” she grinned.

Zari looked away again “Doubt it” she muttered.

Lena frowned…what was that about.

She looked ahead realizing they had come to the bridge.

The Legends were there all of them sitting about, sad smiles on their faces, to her surprise Sara and Ava were also there.

Sara was showing now, Ava looked like she hadn’t slept last night but she looked radiant with her happy smile. Lena was glad Ava now was so different from the Ava when she came onboard.

“What are you two doing here” she addressed Sara and Ava with a smile “I thought I would meet you at my apartment”

“Well you are leaving us…” Sara pouted “so I thought we would give you a proper goodbye”

She came towards her and hugged her tightly “I am going to miss you”

Lena chuckled “You are going to see me in a few minutes”

Ava joined in the hug “Shush, let us have this”.

One by one most of the legends joined in what became now a group hug.

Mick smiled at her “Have fun cheekbones…say hi to skirt for me”

When they broke their hug, Sara looked at her “Next time there is a crossover, you are on our team”

Ava smiled “Once a Legend…”

Lena smiled through moist eyes “Always a Legend”

She tried so hard to control her tears but failed; only consolation was that most of the other legends were also crying.

She looked at Ava “Are you coming with”

“Just give us a few hours”

Lena smiled “Yeah, see you in a few”

She turned back and Sara opened a portal to National City.

She gulped when she saw the familiar streets; she turned around one last time at the ship that had been her home and a place where she truly belonged, the people who accepted her so lovingly and without any conditions.

“Bye”

The Legends screamed “BYE LENA”

Lena laughed and turned around and walked out to the city she thought was her home.

Later that night she was having dinner with Sara and Ava when the doorbell rang.

“Excuse me”

When she opened her door her mother came in as if she owned the place.

“Nice of you to tell me you are back dear, it’s not like I thought I had lost another child”

Lena rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face “Nice to meet you too mother; I forgot how over dramatic you were”

“Mhm that’s nice food I smell, I didn’t know you cooked”

Lena hesitated “I … uh ….have guests…” _oh what the hell ”_ so behave” she admonished.

Lillian rolled her eyes “I am not a boor Lena relax”.

As they went in the dining room she bit her lip…Sara and Ava were in a conversation.

“Mother this is Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe….” She gestured to them “Guys this is Lillian Luthor my mother.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Luthor” Ava smiled sweetly.

Sara smiled too but hers was a little awkward. Lillian’s eyes were on Ava, her eyes squinted a bit.

“You look just like Allison Carver”

“Who?” Sara inquired.

Lillian looked at her “She was an actress in the forties, gorgeous and kind of sassy…” she chuckled “…and you look just like her, except she died in the early 80s”

Ava’s eyes widened and jaw dropped.

Sara smiled “Babe, your original was an actress”

Lillian frowned “What original”

Lena butted in “Would you like dinner…uh Ava cooked” she looked at the couple for reassurance and they smiled giving their consent.

Lillian looked at her and smiled “I can’t wait to taste it.”

Dinner went by smoothly with Lillian deciding to become Sara’s doctor during rest of her pregnancy, both of them too intimidated to refuse; Lena had to bite her lip to prevent her from laughing.

In a way she was glad Ava never really had a mother figure (and this Lillian was surprisingly caring, snark aside) and Sara could use one right now.

A few hours later Lillian left and Ava and Sara went to bed.

Lena was drinking a cup of tea in her balcony when she heard the familiar swoosh.

Kara landed behind her; she could feel the kryptonian’s nervousness.

“Yo…you are back” Kara stammered.

Lena finally turned around to face Kara; her heart beating a mile a minute…she looked good tired but good, still gorgeous.

“I am back” she sighed.

“Are you staying?”

“I think so…” Lena replied.

Kara took a step forward but hesitated and took the step back.

“Lena, I am sorry…I am so sorry about the way I treated you. It wasn’t fair and I know you are probably tired of us saying this but I am so sorry…” Tears streamed out of baby blue eyes.

“I…I miss you Lena…I miss everything about you”

Thing was; Lena believed her, she did but it didn’t change one thing.

They both stood quiet for some time with only Kara’s soft sobs filling the silence. Lena felt wetness in her cheeks; she realized she was crying too…

She felt the autumn breeze gently caress her skin giving her the needed courage to finally say out loud the thing she wanted to say.

“I was in love with you …you know” Kara’s eyes slowly met hers.

“Was” Kara whispered like it was kryptonite hurting her.

Lena chuckled sadly “I mean how could I not…you were so kind to me when we met, so pure, so innocent; a light to my darkness, it was inevitable…it would have been strange for me; a person who hadn’t had a good and caring relationship in her life to not fall in love with you…” Lena’s eyes lowered, not daring to look at the sad blue eyes“…but then I found out that you lied the entire time…and then even after we patched things up, the way you treated me…how most of you treated me…it was too much. I had lost the most loving person in my life”

“I…” Kara began; she took a shuddering breath “…I am still that person Lena …and I…I still…love…” Lena’s breath hitched “…I still care about you.” Lena looked down defeated.

_And that was the last heartbreak Kara Danvers would ever give her…_

“I know…” Lena whispered “I know you are Kara and that you care for me, but I have changed, I am a different person now”

She wiped an errand tear which rolled down her cheek“I want to be better Kara…and you need to move on to better things than me, I know we thought that a super and a Luthor could work together but maybe we are not meant to be…”

They stood in silence crying…

Lena felt Kara move towards her…she moved too…

They hugged each other like they would vanish if they let go…

“I am sorry Lena” Kara sobbed.

Lena finally broke the hug and smiled wiping away Kara’s tears with her palm.

“Don’t be…I cherish the good memories we have and I will always keep them here” she pressed her hand over where her heart would be.

Kara nodded and pressed her lips against hers, Lena could taste the tears and the sweetness of Kara’s love.

_She cried too..for what they could have been.._

Kara broke the kiss and flew away glancing at her one more time…

Lena breathed the cold night air wiping her tears looking at the Hero fly away.

“Goodbye Supergirl…” she whispered into the night.

**October 2021**

Lena felt like throwing up…

Oh God how could she be this stupid…

She had made such a rookie mistake;she was in a meeting the day before and she was negotiating a deal. Something one of the other members said reminded her of something Behrad did, and she lost most of her attention, and turns out she cost Luthorcorp 40 Billion dollars.

So here she was staring blankly at the text her secretary sent her, dreading as she was ascending the building.

She had a few glasses of wine and almost an hour reassurance from Ava to even have the courage to come to Luthorcorp.

‘Everything would be fine’ Ava had said but Lena knew she was about to be chewed out and spat out.

The ding of the elevator opening almost gave her a heart attack.

She took a deep calming breath and approached the secretary. She gulped as she saw fear in the girls eyes.

“Mrs. Luthor is in the room waiting for you.”

“Thanks Alina” she quickly turned around not able to handle the look of pity in her eyes.

She opened the door and saw Lillian facing the large window.

“We didn’t do any shady deals you know…”

Lena was confused…what…

“…on this earth…” Lillian continued “…we were a legitimate business” she finally turned around…she looked calm terrifyingly calm.

“40 Billion dollars Lena...” Lillian spoke “…you know there needs to be consequences, right”

Lena lowered her head, just like when she was little and earth 38 Lillian would scold her.

“Yes ma’am” Lena squeaked.

Lillian sighed“You are going to resign and I will try to bury the news, Samantha Arias will take over the operations and you will still be CEO but in name only”

“I am so sorry ma’am…I really have no excuse”

Lillian took a deep breath, she came near her and cupped her cheek “Stop with this ma’am stuff, I am still your mother and I still love you…but your mind is not in National City anymore Lena, ever since you came back.”

Lena finally met her Mom’s eyes…

“So we are going to make up a story that you have become reclusive…” Lena’s eyes widened at that, remembering what Nasreen told her “and you will do what you truly want…okay”

Tears formed in her eyes and she finally hugged her mom tightly.

“Thank you Mom”

Lillian chuckled “I love you too little one”

The waverider was quiet when she re-entered it. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

“You up Gideon”

“For you always Ms Luthor” The A.I sassed.

“Well you haven’t changed.” Lena taking in the ship she thought she would never see again.

After leaving Luthorcorp she went to Sara and Ava and told them she had decided to rejoin the Legends, They smiled and hugged, they opened a portal to the waverider.

“So couldn’t be without me huh”

Lena smiled at the voice turning around to face Zari.

She smirked “Did you get your crush”

Zari squinted and smiled “Not really…but things are looking up”

Lena went to her and planted a hard kiss on the Totem Bearer’s lips.

When they broke they were gasping for air.

Zari smiled touching her forehead with hers…

“Want to go on a date” Zari asked biting her bottom lip.

“Yes” Lena laughed “But before that…”

“Gideon…” she smiled at the ceiling “Could you open a ship wide comms”

“You are on Ms. Luthor” the A.I replied.

Lena smiled “WAKE UP LEGENDS”

Lena laughed as various curses and groans filled the comms. She took Zari’s hand and went towards her room…

_She was finally home…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original Plan was to have a supercorp endgame but Lena/zari was a pleasant surprise, and i was surprised how attached I got to this ship.
> 
> Anyways thank you all sooo much for the comments and likes, I really appreciate it


End file.
